Never try to out smart a Fox
by Phoenix Life
Summary: What if Kushina was not Naruto's real mother but Unohana. After being told a lie Unohana leaves for ten years before returning and finding her son. second chapter story really starts.  now over 100 years later what can a group of teens, a cat and one kid do to stop their friend from being killed. please leave a review.
1. Prolog

"You wish to see me Yamato-Sama," a woman with long black hair hanging in front of her. She had on a caption cloak with four on the back. She was standing in front of a very old and tired looking man. The man was sitting on a throne like seat with both hands in front of him on a wood walking stick.

"Yes. It seems that a large amount of deaths have happen in the last hour. I want you to go with Caption Yoruichi here to look into this," Yamato nods to the woman standing next to her.

"Where are we going Yamato-Sama," the woman with the black hair asks.

"The Elemental Nations. I would send another caption but you know it better then any one here Caption Unohana," Caption Yamato told her. Unohana shifts just so slightly only Yoruichi catch's it.

Unohana only has been there once before for ten years on a long-term mission to look in the vanishing Vasto Lorde that had been happing there. She remember when in time only one of them live. Then a human foolishly split it into nine beasts. Just by being split made them weak. A different animal ate each one. A raccoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey, a horse, a wolf, a beetle, one that some how were eaten by a bull and an octopus at the same time, then lastly a fox. Out of all of them, the only one she ever saw was the fox. She still remember it, the Kyuubi is what made her come home since she no longer had a reason to stay there any more.

"Every will Yamato-Sama. When do we leave," Unohana ask still feeling uneasy about going back there. She did not tell any on but she lost too many things five years ago.

"At once. The people you are looking for we believe our call the Uchiha's," Yamato told them. Both Yoruichi and Unohana bow before leaving.

"So Unohana want to tell me why you look like you want to Kill Caption Yamato," Yoruichi asks as they make their way to the Senkaimon.

"Yoruichi-san I would like if you do not ask about my personal life," Unohana tells Yoruichi making said person eyes get big. Never in her years of knowing Unohana did Yoruichi see her act this way. Once at the Senkaimon Unohana mumbles something making it open.

Unohana was the first to step out of the Senkaimon over looking a village. Looking up at a cliff she saw four face carved into it. Looking at the one at the end Unohana smiles. Yoruichi walks out a few seconds later to see Unohana looking down at the village.

"Yoruichi-san can you go looking for the lost souls. There is a place I would like to visit first. And one last thing, the living here can see us," Unohana said before vanishing. Yoruichi let out a sigh before getting to work.

Unohana reappear in front of a stone. Looking down at the stone, she only saw one of the two names she was looking for. She turns when she feels someone walking up behind her. Standing behind her was a small five-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a woman with long flaming red hair. The woman looks at her in first shock then in anger. The boy was just looking at her for the first time trying to under stand why she was dress that way.

"You bitch showing your face here," the woman yells at Unohana. "leave Unohana. I do not know why you are here. But Minato would be greatly disappointed at you, for leaving."

"Kushina I'm here because of the death of the Uchiha clan, and to visit my husband and sons grave," Unohana told the woman.

"Your son is right here you bitch. You left him to the village. If I did not know about him he would have been dead with in a week," Kushina kept yelling at Unohana.

"Oh could he have died if his body was already destroyed by the sealing. Tell me Kushina why do you make me relive this again," Unohana said as she pulls out her Zanpakuto. Kushina pulls out two pieces of papers.

"Unohana you may not believe me. However, you will believe these, if you still do not please leave and never return here. I would also like to have them back," Kushina tell Unohana as she hands them to here. Unohana takes the papers to see they both are pictures of two small blond boys. Unohana at first they both weir Minato when he was younger but then notes one of the boys had whisker like marks.

"No. It can't, they said he was dead, why," Unohana cries as she drops her Zanpakuto and falls to her knees. Then starts to repeats, "I left him. I left him. I left him."

Kushina slowly walks over to her. Kushina then sits down next to Unohana.

"I left him," was all Unohana could say still after five minutes. Kushina felt someone land near by turning she saw Yoruichi standing there looking piss off.

"I am never going to send those stuck up bastard back to the soul society. Hell the only one who sounds like being someone to send is some woman name Mikoto," Yoruichi groans not seeing Unohana until after she finish her rant that went on for five minutes. "Unohana what happen to you? And who are you?" she ask pointing at Kushina.

"I'm Kushina," Kushina answers before helping Unohana up, "And right now Unohana is having a mental brake down, after finding she had the worst prank ever pull on her. If you could help me we can taker her back to the compound."

"Ok," Yoruichi says as she help Kushina move Unohana.

With in minutes all three of them weir moving over the rooftops at high speed. Not caring if they run over a few ANBU and other Ninja on the way. Landing out side the compound gate Kushina made a hand seal to open the gate fore them. Once in Yoruichi notes the ground was covered with plant life. Right behind the wall was an open field with bushes in random places. A few yards back was a forest with a trail leading through it? Yoruichi notes that the trees seem to be overly large then they should have been. Once through the forest they came a pond a large pound, no make that a small lake with an island in the middle of it with a large house. Getting close to show the house was just sitting on the other side of the pond (I am not talking about the pond that sits between the USA and Great Britain). Half of the house was sitting over the water.

"You said this was a compound so far I have only seen one house. Unless everyone else lives in the trees," Yoruichi states more then ask.

"They do," Unohana, moans, speaking for the first time in ten minutes. "This is the Senju compound. Why are we here?"

"Because Tsunade-san wanted her grandson close to her to keep him safe," Kushina said as the cross a small wooden walkway over the pond.

Yoruichi now notes the house had what look like a Green House running all around it. The house was two stories tall. The second story was panted a Kage red. On one part of the roof was a widow walk. Walking into the green house Yoruichi let out a gasp seeing all different kinds of flower and herd growing. She spots a few that she knew of but most of them she had never seen before.

"Who takes care of all of this," Yoruichi asks still in shock.

"Naruto-kun, he love to garden. It took him a year to get it like this but he really does have a green thumb," Kushina said with a hit of pride in her voice.

Kushina lead them into a sitting area. The area look larger then Yoruichi family meeting room. The room took up almost half of the first floor not counting the Green House. Looking to her right Yoruichi spots what looks like an eating room of some kind. Kushina lays Unohana down on one of the couches in the room. Then leaves saying she was going to find everyone. Yoruichi who never like sitting or standing, for that matter, still for longer then need starts to walk around. She soon found her self out in the Green house again. Only this time she saw flowers everywhere. Sitting in the middle of the room was a woman with blond hair who looks like in her twenties reading to a small boy who was sitting in her lap. The boy was holding a small Fox with what look like nine tails coming out of it in his hand. Near them was what looks like a small Teapot. Staying back, Yoruichi watch them.

"You can join us if you wish," the woman said with out looking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi eyes got big at this. "If you wonder I knew you weir there as soon as you came into the room. Now please take a seat."

Yoruichi took a seat across from the two. Now being closer she notes they both had the same hair color. However, the eyes and the face were different. The woman had honey color eyes weir the boy had blue he also had what look like whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naru-chan is you going to say hi to our guess," the woman asks the boy in her lap.

"I was going to Baa-Chan," the boy says with a playful pout looking up at the woman. Looking back at Yoruichi, he gives her a fox like grin. "Hi I'm Naruto the next Hokage and she's my Baa-Chan."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun and you too Baa-Chan. I am Yoruichi Shihoin caption of Squad Two," Yoruichi says with a playful smile.

The older woman smiles softly, "I'm Tsunade Senju. Now do you know the caption of squad four by chance?"

"Yes she came with me. Why," Yoruichi asks.

"Naru-chan go and play out side for me," Tsunade ask Naruto who pouts.

"But Baa-Chan, Kushina-Obasan was post to take me to see Otou-san to night," Naruto whines at her.

"I will take you tomorrow ok now go," Tsunade said giving Naruto a small push.

Naruto mumble something before leaving Yoruichi notes Tsunade seem to let out a breath as soon as he was gone before taking a pill of some kind. Yoruichi eyes narrow at this.

"You want him out so he would not see you like this," Yoruichi states.

"Yes I do not need him to believe he is going to lose another family member. He has lost too many already. In addition, here I am the greatest Medic alive and I cannot find a cure to the poison. The only one who probably cures me would be his mother. That is why I ask," Tsunade says showing pain on her face for the first time. Yoruichi also notes she seem pale for her age.

"What poison you," Yoruichi asks.

"An old teammate when he found out I was returning here. He tried to get me to join. You probably can tell me what happen next if you think about it," Tsunade says with a sad smile. "But I get to be with my grandson for what I hope is a few more years."

"How does the poison work Tsunade-san," Unohana ask showing up herself looking pale and tired.

"It attacks the music and bone cells first. That is why I am here. I took the guess bedroom on this floor just so I did not need to move around that much. Even then it hurts to move a lot. It slowly attacks the lungs and heart. Other then that we could not find any thing else about it," Tsunade told Unohana as she sat down next to her.

"Did you think of checking to see if it was two different poisons," Unohana ask as she runs a Kido healing spell.

Tsunade smacks her forehead, "I should have thought of that."

"Its seems I could make you a cure in a few minutes if the herbs and the blue water slugs live in the pond out side," Unohana says.

"The slugs live in the pond in fact the fountain has them in it, in the Rare flower part of the Green House," Tsunade said as she tries to get up only to be stop by Unohana.

"You stay put no moving from you. Yoruichi I need you go and get me three of them alive so put them in a glass bowl with water from the fountain in it," Unohana tells them as she move to the door to go out side. "How far from the house are they?"

"Just find your son he plays by them," Tsunade tells her, not wanting to tell her she could find them in the herb part of the Green house.

Unohana nods her head before Shunpo to find the herbs. After two steps she find Naruto playing with a stuff Fox with nine tales. Unohana takes a sharp breath seeing her son again. She knew the herbs weir here since she saw her son playing right next to them. She then notes he was not playing in them. Taking a deep breath Unohana forces herself to relax before walking over to her son.

"Hello," Unohana says gently once she was next to her son. Naruto looks up at her before grinning.

"Hi I'm Naruto the next Hokage," He said with a fox like grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I'm Unohana, do you think you help me find some herbs," Unohana asks.

"What herbs are you looking for," Naruto asks, wondering why she was out here looking for them.

"I need to find Yarrow, Comfrey, and Mullein," Unohana says, as she kneels down next to Naruto.

"I know those. You use them to create antidote for weapon poisons. But why do you need them," Naruto ask shocking Unohana on how much he knew about healing.

"A friend of mine got poison in a fight with two different poisons and I need them to cure her," Unohana said not telling her son one of his caregivers was the person poison.

"They all grow close by," Naruto says pointing to a small planting patch. "Can I help you pick them and make the antidote?"

"Sure I would like the help Naruto-kun," Unohana says with a soft smile, hoping to get to know her son some more.

Walking over Unohana notes Naruto kept the fox close to him, "who's your friend Naruto-kun?"

"This Kyuubi-Chan. Ero-Sannin is trying to make a seal so Kyuubi-Née-Chan in me can use this Kyuubi-Chan to move around in out here. Will you be my friend," Naruto asks suddenly.

Unohana miss a step before answering, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but right now I could not be your friend, but I would like to."

"Oh ok," Naruto says looking down before smiling again. "I bet your friend is really strong if she could fight two different poisons at once."

"She is. In fact I would call her my equal at times," Unohana tells her son.

"Can I meet her," Naruto ask once again not knowing he already knew the person.

"Maybe later," Unohana trying to wiggle out of it.

"Unohana-san do you have any children my age," Naruto asks.

Unohana does not say any thing for a minute making Naruto worry he said something wrong. "I have a son that's your age. But I have not seen him since he was born because of unseen problems," Unohana tells him finally.

"Oh I hope you get to meet him someday. I wish knew my Kaa-Chan. She vanishes shortly after I was born. What's was your sons name," Naruto asks looking up at Unohana who finally broke down again.

"Naruto I'm so sorry," Unohana cries before pulling him into a tight hug. Naruto stiffens before hugging Unohana back not sure why she was apologizing or hugging him but he like it, it was like when Tsunade or Kushina hug him but nicer. He thought it was like a mother hugging him. He was brought out of his moos when Unohana said sorry again.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I did not know please forgive me," Unohana begs as he holds her son like a lifeline.

"Kaa-Chan," Naruto inquires.

"Yes I am you Kaa-Chan Naruto. I am so sorry I thought you had died that night. I was told you died with your father. Please let me make it up to you," Unohana says quietly.

"I forgive you Kaa-Chan," Naruto says happily, as he returns the hug with his own tear only his weir of joy.

Time skip one hundred and twenty years

"let me get this strait you want me to help a bunch of teens brake into the Soul Society, free a person on death row and get back here," a small kid asks a person with a bucket hat and fan.

"What's about the most of it," the man says as he opens his fan.

The kid sits there for a minute before whacking the man on the head with a large stick, "are you crazy. I am not going to Kaa-Chan and Baa-Chan or Nee-san in trouble just for some brat's crush," the kid yells at him before whacking him again just for fun.

"What if I came along," asks a masculine voice coming from a black cat.

The kid stops in med swing think about before answering, "Only if hold you the whole time and cuddle with you."

"No choking," The cat tells him.

"Yea," the kid yells before picking up that cat and hugging it. "Old man you got a deal. When do we leave?"

"In an hour," the man says with a grin before being hit again with the stick.

"You always wait till the last minute old man," the kid says before running of with the cat to wait on the others to show up.

---One hour later---

Four teens stood in a large room with what look like a sky overhead. The first one was dress in a white shitagi, black kosode, and a black hakama. Next to him was a tall Mexican in a white tank top and black pants. The last male teen was dress all in white with a short cape on his back. The last teen had on a pink shirt with white pants in her hair she had two flower clips. All other weir looking at the man with the bucket hat.

"You said we weir going to have two others come with us, where are they," the kid in black asks.

"Right here Strawberry-Chan," a voice says from behind them. Turning they see a kid holding a back cat. The kid had on black pants and an orange shirt.

"Hey you're that kid is always hanging out by the school," 'Strawberry-Chan' yells as he points at him.

"Kurosaki-kun you know Naruto-kun too," the female teen asks.

"Wait you know him Orihime," the teen asks turning back around to look at his friend.

"Hai. We stay in the same apartment building," Orihime tells him.

Turning back to the 'Old man' 'Strawberry-Chan' asks him, "wait you telling me this brat is going to help us out and the second person not here yet."

"I'm right here Ichigo," the cat tells him.

"Orihime, Strawberry-Chan is being mean to me," the kid as he hugs Orihime leg.

Orihime picks him up telling him Ichigo was only worry about him getting hurt.

"But I told you Onee-Chan I can't get hurt or Kaa-Chan and Baa-Chan will get angry and mean person goes bye-bye," the kids says with a fox like grin.

"Now let's get moving," Urahara says with a small clap. Naruto some how got Yoruichi back in his arms again and now was on the tall Mexican name Chad, who for some reason seem to by smiling lightly at this. Orihime knew why because she smiled like that every time she was holding Naruto. You could not help but to smile.

Standing next to a large white doorway Urahara began to explain to them how they would break into the Soul Society. After finishing, he opens the doorway and sending them through. Naruto jumps off Chad and runs through the portal laughing.

"Last one there is it," Naruto calls out as he runs away from them.

They all made it thanks to Orihime quick thinking. Ichigo stood looking at a large gate that Jidanbo. Who began to shout about how Ichigo would not cross or make it pass him alive.

"Ha, ha, ha, you Strawberry will not make it across no one has ever made it past since I became Gate guardian," Jidanbo states with pride. Pulling out an ax Jidanbo slams it into the ground making a wall blocking everyone from him and Ichigo. Yoruichi and Naruto, who still had her in his arms, seem unsurprised by this. As Ichigo defend himself from the rain of ax blows Naruto put Yoruichi down and walk away, saying he would be back.

Ichigo had blocked the tenth swing from this giant. Jidanbo reaches into his cloak and pulls out another ax.

"Die," Jidanbo cries out as he brings his axes down. Ichigo meets with his own attack swing his over size kitchen knife destroying both axes. Jidanbo hops back to his feet clamming he trip. Razing what is left of his axes he notes both of them have been destroyed.

"No my Axes," Jidanbo cries falling down throwing a fit.

"Sorry about that I probably could have just broke one of them," Ichigo tries to apologize.

"You are a very honorable man. I will open the gate for you," Jidanbo says with tears of joy now. Squatting down Jidanbo lefts up the great gate only to start shacking in fear for who stood on the other side. Ichigo walks around to see who it is. standing there was a man with a fox like grin silver to lime green hair. he had on a squad 3 cloak.

"Jidanbo what are you doing. Do you not know the rules. If you lose then you die. Shoot to kill," the man says as his Zanpakuto shoot forward to his Jidanbo if Ichigo had not got in the way to block it. This sends both of them flying back out of the gate.

Ichigo looks back at the closing gate to see the man wave, "bye-bye." "Wham" the gate was close.

"You fool trying to take on a caption level. That was Gin Ichimaru. You are lucky to be breathing," Yoruichi says after scratching Ichigo face with her claws.

"Hey," Ichigo yells.

"Come now we need to find a place to sleep," Yoruichi tells the small group of teens as she walks away.

There will be flash backs.

Please leave a review


	2. lets get the party started

The teens where sitting down around a small fire with a teapot over it. They had just found Naruto two hours ago.

Flash back.

_Yoruichi was leading the way hoping to find Naruto before nightfall. Yoruichi spots a ramen stand. _

"_Lets check the food stand. If Naruto is any where he will be there," Yoruichi says walking into the stand to see Naruto sitting on a stool talking to the owner._

"_come on Old lady, you got to know where it's at I left it with you," Naruto says looking dead in the eye of the owner of the stand. The owner looks right back at him before speaking._

"_I sold it. Need the money," she says with a grin._

"_Then you could have just ask Kaa-Chan or Baa-Chan," Naruto says now glaring daggers at her._

_Shacking her head missing up her brown hair, the owner just smiles before leaning down to pick up something. _

"_You know Naruto-kun you could have just asked nicely," a man says, as he places a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. He had on the same white shirt and white pants as the owner. His black hair comes just to above his dark eyes._

"_I could but I told you Itachi. I may not have time to ask nicely," Naruto says before digging into his ramen. Yoruichi hops up onto the stool next to his. "You know Naruto it took us two hours to find you."_

"_But I was hungry," Naruto wines putting his mask back on._

"_then why did you not say so," Yoruichi says as she swipes his face with her claws._

"_aw Yoruichi why did you do that," Naruto says as he cries and hold his face._

"_Because you need to learn not to run off Naruto-kun," the owner says as she stands back up with a long box. The box was seven feet long, about a foot across and tall. On it were three different seals each one different then the last. It had also four locks that took different keys to each; each was a custom-made key so not to be copy. The box itself was made out of sakura wood. Engrave on it was a dragon inactive._

"_Thank you Ayame-née Chan," Naruto says as he tries to pick up the box. Ichigo picks it up for him wanting to find a place to stay and plan their next move. _

"_come on lets go," Ichigo say as he leaves not caring. Naruto waves bye before following. Yoruichi bows her head before leaping onto Naruto's head. _

"_how many more do you need to get," Yoruichi whispers not wanting to be over heard._

_Naruto holds up one finger, then he makes a circle on his chess telling her where it at._

-end of flash back-

Naruto was sleeping in the corner of the room. Yoruichi was able to sneak away to talk to the teens about their next move.

"Hey Yoruichi why does Naruto want that big box," Ichigo asks wonder was in the box that Naruto was trying to pick up earlier.

"The box of his holds his Zanpakuto. Will one of them. He has three of them. Right now, he has two. The one in the box and the other I am not sure where it's at," Yoruichi was save by a large man flying through the wall and hitting Ichigo.

"hey old man what are you doing with dirt," the man yells at the teens host.

"who the hell are you," Ichigo yells back.

"I'm the number one hater of all Soul Reapers. And my Name is Ganju," Ganju yells. "now get lost before I beat you up."

"bring it pig boy," Ichigo yells back as he reach's for his sword on his back.

Ganju just smiles before being hit strait in the face. Standing in his place was a very angry and sleepy Naruto holding a large katana in his right hand his Spiritual Pressure and chakra flaring taking the form of a large red fox with nine tails flailing behind it. Yoruichi eyes widen before leaping onto his head.

"Naruto it's fine let the Strawberry deal with him and go back to sleep," Yoruichi says in a panic. It seem to work since Naruto sways a little before lumbering back to his bed to fall sleep again. Ganju comes running back into see Naruto slowly making his way back.

"I will let you off this time Soul reaper. But I will kill you tomorrow at noon," Ganju says as he jumps onto a large pig and rides away.

"what was that about," Orihime asks wondering like everyone else what happen.

"I'm not sure," Uryu says as he pushes up his glasses.

"hm," Chad grunts.

Yoruichi walks back over to them before telling, "will I believe we all need some sleep," and then walks back over's to Naruto and curl up into a ball falling asleep on his stomach. Seeing nothing better to do the teens all go find a place to sleep.

--next day—

"What do you mean your not coming," Uryu ask Ichigo who was sitting with his back to them.

"I am not leaving. If he comes back he is going to think I'm a chicken," Ichigo says with his arms cross.

"Uryu we are ready," Orihime, says peaking seeing what was taking so long.

"Ichigo will not come," Uryu, tells her only to see the door be thrown open by Naruto who now was holding his katana, with Yoruichi on his head again.

"Come on Strawberry-Chan, I want to get going. Thanks to you we got to take the long way in so get your ass into gear," Naruto says as his voice changes from childish to every adult like, shocking everyone other then Yoruichi. Walking over Naruto grab Ichigo by the hair and starts to drag him out of the room not caring he was hurting him. Orihime look worried about Ichigo while Chad and Uryu look impassive. Once out side, Ichigo finally settle on, if only for his hair greater good, to come along.

They made their way out of the village, Naruto seem to turn back into his kid like self to chase after a butterfly red. It seems to just to stay out of his reach every time he went to grab it. Finally, Naruto trips over a rote and somehow lands on his back. The butterfly lands on his nose making him giggle. Yoruichi slowly walks over to him landing on his stomach.

"the sooner we find Kukaku the sooner you can go and play," Yoruichi tells him as his sits up watching the butterfly leave.

"Ok but something feels wrong. When we get in I am going to go see Kaa-Chan and Baa-Chan," Naruto says as he stands up picking Yoruichi up and holding her in his arms.

The teens stood of waiting for him. Seeing this Naruto runs up to them smiling. Orihime smiles back before Uryu starts leading them again. Naruto smiles drops for a minute then returns a minute later.

-Else where one minutes before-

A red butterfly lands on a branch to rest for a minute. Soon a throwing knife rips it in half. Stepping out from behind a tree steps Naruto. Seeing the butterfly still trying to flap its wings a few times before stopping. Stepping closer Naruto notes smoke rising from it.

"Aizen you should know better then to try and out smart a fox," Naruto says before popping.

-Back with the group and the real Naruto-

"It seems he is using human arms to hold it up," Yoruichi state the obvious. They weir looking at a small house with an overly large chimney. In front of it were two arms holding up a banner stating who live here. Walking up to the house tow large men land in front of the group. Both had red hats with white tassels on it. The one on the left had on a white shirt while his friend had on a yellow shirt.

"What weird looking people," the one on the left says.

"One looks like a shinigami," the other one states.

"We shall not let you pass," the first one says.

Ichigo reaches for his sword on his back when Yoruichi leaps down from Naruto's arms. Yoruichi slowly walks to the front of the group.

"Yoruichi-Dono," the man states more then asks.

"We came to see Kukaku," Yoruichi tells them. "We need help."

Naruto seems to be standing behind Chad not wanting to be seen.

"Then follow me," the man in the yellow shirt tells them. With Yoruichi in the lead following the man, he leads them down a long set of stairs. At the bottom, they come to a long hallway. Stopping out side a door the man kneels down on one knee.

"Kukaku-Dono, Yoruichi-Dono, and friends are here to see you," the man says through the door.

"ok let them in," a female voice replies. The man grabs the edge of the door and pulls it open always staying out of site. Yoruichi slowly saunters into the room. In the room lying about was a woman with black hair. Over her hair were bandages, she also has a red robe showing some of her bosom. She also is wearing a white skirt. Where her right arm should be is a prosthetic arm. In her left hand is a smoking pipe.

She watches as they all walk in and kneel down waiting. Yoruichi sitting on her hunches a few feet ahead of them. Naruto was still behind Chad who still hid him from view. Nodding his head Naruto climbs up Chad back then makes a leap at the woman lounging in the pillows, yelling Kukaku-Obasan who only smiles at this. Right before he can tackle her she grabs him out of the air.

"hello Naruto-kun," Kukaku says as she gives Naruto a hug which he returns.

"hi Kukaku-Obasan," Naruto chirps back as she places him in her lap.

"will Yoruichi I hope this is not why you brought all these people, just to bring my nephew to see me," the woman says with a large grin plastered to her face.

"He is only tagging along and will be helping us," Yoruichi says with a small bow of the head. "We need your help."

"Yes, that's usually the case when you seek me out. …Is it dangerous," Kukaku sighs before asking, as she plays with Naruto.

"Yes," Yoruichi enlightens her.

"Been a while since we've talked like this, my friend. Lucky for you, I enjoy danger," Kukaku says looking back up at them. "I trust you and Naruto-kun. However, I do not trust them. 'Points at Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.' So I'm going to send one of my own men along with you."

"every will," Yoruichi replies with a nod of the head.

Kukaku stands up and puts Naruto where she was sitting a few minutes ago. Walking over to a sliding wall Kukaku gets ready to open it.

"you ready," She asks. Not waiting for a reply she pulls open the door to relieve Ganju kneeling on the other side.

"you," both Ichigo, Ganju and Naruto yell at one other.

"you know one other already," Kukaku dead pans.

Ichigo and Ganju both jump at one other starting a fistfight. Kukaku watches on with boredom. Naruto some how had got Yoruichi back in his arms again with out anyone seeing him do it. Not that Yoruichi mind she love the loving (it is petting or rubbing of the ears and belly you sick perverse people. Yes, I know who you are) Naruto gave her. Orihime look worried that Ichigo would get hurt. Naruto notes this and starts to make a plan to get them together. Soon all was seen was a cloud of dust moving around the room showing everyone where the fight was moving. Kukaku pulls her pipe from her mouth as the two roll near her making her drop her pipe. Getting ready to reach down to pick it up some ones foot, step on it breaking it. Naruto places his hand over Yoruichi eyes and his own knowing what was coming next.

"Wam." "Wam."

Naruto remove his hands from Yoruichi and his own eyes to see Ichigo and Ganju both lying on the floor being yelled at by Kukaku.

"That was my favors pipe you punks," Kukaku yells.

"but sis he started it," Ganju tries to start only for Kukaku slam her foot into the back of his head making him face plant. Ichigo was slowly getting up when Kukaku arm some how stretches across the room to grab his head.

"Yo punk. If you got a problem with the way I do things around here get lost got that," Kukaku says as she slams Ichigo into the floor. "Yea go Kukaku-Obasan." Naruto cheers knowing the move she just use since he had been on the receiving end of it a few times. Everyone turn to look at him if he was crazy.

"ok listen up and follow me," Kukaku tells them as she start to walk out of the room as the teens plus Ganju and Yoruichi follow her. Naruto looks around the room before running of to find something to do. Walking around the house Naruto finds himself back out side looking at the two men that met them earlier work on a crank of some kind. Feeling the ground move Naruto, looks down to see the chimney start to break and turn into a large black cannon. Naruto leaps back and watches with aw as the Cannon rise from the ground before stopping. Standing at the base of the cannon was Kukaku can crew.

"this is no time for jokes. I do not know what type of technician your are, but shoot us out of that thing? It's impossible!" Uryu yells at Kukaku who throws a weird ball like object at him bouncing it off his head into Ichigo's hands.

"what's this," Ichigo asks looking at the ball.

"it's a spirit core," Kukaku tells him as she points at it. "hold on to it and give it your spiritual energy."

Ichigo looks at it, "…………. Oi how do I give it spiritual energy?"

"Huh," Kukaku says in shock. "Ganju show him."

Ganju once again began to fight over the Core. Naruto watching thought it was some sort of a game, so running up he grabs it right of Ichigo's hands. "Yea I am winning." Naruto says as he runs around with the core over his head making Ichigo and Ganju both give chase after him. Kukaku watches this wondering how long Ichigo and Ganju would last. An hour later Ganju now was crawling after Naruto. Ichigo was still running after him still not sure how he was able to stay so far ahead of him. Coming up to the three-hour mark Ichigo was now laying on his back eagle spread. Naruto was standing over him with the Core still in hand looking down at him.

"Come on Strawberry-Chan I still want to play," Naruto wines. Ganju was slowly getting before trying to sneak up on Naruto. Lunging Naruto side steps it making Ganju crash into Ichigo. Kukaku growing tired of the game walks over to the three.

"Naruto-kun can I have the Core please," Kukaku asks not wanting to hit him over the head and suffer the wrath of his mother and grandmother.

"Ok but you got to play with me later," Naruto says as he hands her the Core then runs off to find something to do.

"how… pant… can… pant… that… pant… kid… pant… have… pant… so… pant… much… pant… energy…. Pant," Ichigo asks as he tries to breath normally once again.

"Because what happen the day he was born," Kukaku whispers to herself and Yoruichi who was on her head. "ok you for brats time to train since Ganju here could not show you I will."

Yoruichi hopes to the ground and walks away as Kukaku begins to channel her spiritual energy into the Core making a bubble form around her. "now you know what it looks like you should be able to make one. Take them away."

Kukaku turns her back to them as the two large men that they met when they got to her house carry them off. Looking up at the Cannon Kukaku lets out a sigh. Turning around she find a person in his early twenties.

"This was not the sort of play I thought you had in mind," Kukaku says with a play full grin.

"boom."

Kukaku comes running down the hallway to the training room in her house. The Teens follow behind her wondering why she was wet and had flaming red hair now. Coming up to the room Kukaku notes Ganju trying to back up into a wall.

"what happen," Kukaku yells at him as they get closer.

"I did not know this would happen. I just told him my secret way of doing it," Ganju says in fear still looking into the room. Kukaku looks into the room. In the room Ichigo was pushing all his Energy into the core making a large bubble around him.

"hey idiot! What do you think you're doing! Focus and refine your energy already," Kukaku shouts as soap suds fall of her face.

Ichigo does as he says making his entire friends gasp at this. "I did it."

"oh… oh right Kurosuki-kun," Orihime says happily knowing Ichigo would not be left behind.

"Yeah. Hey Kukaku-san why is your hair red now," Ichigo asks not noticing the crack starting to form.

"you idiot! Don't lose concentration," Kukaku yells notes a large crack forming on the bubble before everyone else.

"huh," is all that Ichigo got out before Boom.

---one beating of Ichigo and Ganju later---

"you have your work cut out for you," Kukaku says to Naruto who was petting Yoruichi as he sat in Kukaku lap again.

"I concur. However, it also seems that Ichigo has grown stronger," Yoruichi, says as she purrs.

"Hey Obasan I'm sorry for dying your hair red," Naruto says finally.

"it's find Naruto-kun I should have known better then to turn my back on you when your in the bath. Any way are you ready to go tomorrow since we are getting up early," Kukaku checks.

"Hai. I made sure to pack everything I need after I got out of the bath and got dress. I even pack extra squeaky toys for Yoruichi-Chan," as soon as he finish Yoruichi cuts his face with her claws again.

"I do not need any Squeaky toys Naruto," Yoruichi says with a cat like grin.

"but I packet the mouse one for you," Naruto says with a pout.

"mouse one," Yoruichi asks.

"yea the one that you whine up before letting go," Naruto says happily hoping he got something she like.

"ok you can keep that one. But the other ones bust go or else," Yoruichi says looking at Naruto with a glare. Kukaku chuckles at this seeing how will Yoruichi had Naruto rap around her paw.

"ok," Naruto says not wanting to get scratch again.

"since you need to take are of that Naruto-kun go do it since it is bed time," Kukaku says. "while your doing that Yoruichi-Dono will make sure the brats are in bed."

"ok Obasan," Naruto says as he does as he is told. Kukaku gets up to pull out the bedroll. Once Naruto finishes Kukaku picks him up lays down with him knowing Yoruichi would take a long time getting the brats as she called them to bed. Naruto snuggles into her before starting to breath slowly telling Kukaku he was asleep. Making sure Kukaku goes to sleep as will knowing Yoruichi would just find a place to lay on top of them.

Before falling of to sleep Kukaku hears Naruto, mumble something. "Night Kushina-Obasan." Kissing the top of his Head Kukaku feels a small sharp pain knowing what happen to Kushina. "Night Naruto-kun."

I bet right half of you know what happen to Kushina and the other half are trying to find a way get me to tall you. if you do know please do not say. It will all be explain. Next chapter I will have two fights and Naruto meeting up with Unohana and his Baa-Chan and a few other members of his family. In addition, the caption and vise-caption meeting will be there as will. If you want, any characters to be tell me now. The only ones who will not be there are, Jiraiya, Shizune, Minato, the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. A few of them I made plans for what happen to them. The others will we can live with out them since I do not like them. *Cough* Traitors *Cough* any ways please leave a review and do not tell if you think you know what happen to Kushina or else.


	3. Captains, Hollows, and Motherhens oh my

Gin stands in front of a large doorway fore a minute before walking in. as the door opens an old voice could be heard.

"everyone here? Alright then. we will now begin with the subject of our meeting… Ichimaru Gin! Captain of 3rd Division."

"what's going on," Gin asks with that fox like smile as he makes his way to the place he stands at. "is it really that bad to need to call everyone here? Captains from around the Soul Society, did you really come back here just for me?"

Gin then notes one of the Captains missing, "it seem the 13th Captain is not here. Has something happen to him?"

A dark skin man with black braided hair wearing glass answers, "he is excused for injuries."

"he's not healed yet? Will good luck to him," Gin says looks down for a minute.

"stop wasting time. Nobody came all the way back here for chit-chat," another Captain tells Gin. This one stood third tallest Captain. He would be the tallest if you counted on his spike hair. He had a scar going down the left side his face over the eye. A patch covered his right eye. "it's time to deal with what you did."

"you did not kill your target," another Captain this time with white and black face paint and a weird looking hat told him.

"I thought I did," Gin replies. This starts up a whole argument until the Head Captain yells. Before he could go on alarms, start to go off all through at the Soul Society.

All the Captains look worried and began to make their way back to their squads. Fourth Squad Captain stays for a minute.

"You know Captain if he is with them. My squad and I will not aid you. I also feel a few other Captains will not join you ether to stop him," Unohana tells him softly.

"I under stand. I ask you just help those who need it. if it comes down to it I will fight him," the Head Captain tells her. Unohana smiles before leaving. On her way, she sees a blond woman with a vice-Captain armband on her right arm. The woman was leaning up against a wall waiting.

"so Captain Unohana what do we do now," the woman asks, as she looks around with her brown eyes.

"Tsunade-san how many times does I till you not to call me that," Unohana says to her friend, mother-in-law, and Vice-Captain.

"find. So what side are we going to take if your son and my grandson show up," Tsunade asks.

"Yamamoto just ask us to heal those who need help. That way we can aid Naru-chan but stay with in the laws," Unohana says as they walk back to the Squad area. "I am worried what will happen if he release her thou."

"I thought he told you," Tsunade starts. "He sent her to spy on a few hollows that seem danger's close in becoming Vasto Lorde. I think he does not want to deal with any or have her just make sure they under stand who is top dog or fox."

"then we do not need to worry about her then. but it still bothers me, the Gin was there. Knowing Naru-chan, he would make sure everyone go out ok. But they will have trouble getting in here again. Never mind they seem to be here," Unohana says looking up at the sky. Tsunade looks up as will seeing a large cannon ball strike the shield covering them.

"so it does. I wonder how his trip went. Do you think he turn into a pervert," Tsunade asks with a smile.

"no. we have stayed here to long," Unohana says before heading inside to get ready for the injuries to start rolling in. Tsunade follows her in before getting to work as will.

All over the Soul Society everyone was looking up at the large ball of energy hit the shield. Many gasp in fear and shocks as it kept pushing against it. soon passing through the shield.

-with the teens-

"we are not falling," Ichigo says all of them hang in midair.

"everyone grab one other the tornado is about to come," Yoruichi yells at them. Naruto who some how gets Yoruichi once again in his arms even thou he was the farthest away from her. Soon a large vortex of doom forms. Everyone starts grabbing onto one other. Naruto seeing that Yoruichi would need to keep an eye on every one throws her at Chad who throw Orihime but thanks of slip up with Yoruichi landing on his shoulder Orhime goes flying at Naruto instead of Uryu. Uryu for him self is the first to be pulled in followed by Yoruichi and Chad. Ichigo and Ganju go next with Naruto and Orihime. Naruto using his powers gives him and Orihime a better chance at getting close to squad four before any one finds them. Orihime grabs Naruto before summoning her powers to make a large triangle shape shield for them to land on right over Squad fours officer's quarters. Orihime is knocking out by the blow making Naruto carry her inside. Placing her in the Captain's room Naruto goes running off. Reaching the hospitable Naruto starts sneaking around. Finds a changing room looking in he thanks Kami it was the men's. Looking through the lockers, he finds some clothing. Making a weird hand sign Naruto is covered in a cloud of white smoke. Once the smoke clears in the place Naruto stood was a man about twenty or so. He had the same whisker like marks as Naruto but his hair was much longer, and had a few red highlights. His hair reaches the base of his spine. Pulling out a small ribbon the man ties his hair in a loss ponytail. Looking around the man slips on the clothing he stole making him look like any other Soul reaper running around. picking up the Katana the man ties it to his left hip before leaving the changing room. Walking down the hall the man stops in front of a paper sliding door. Looking down at ether end of the hall the man opens it and walks in.

Unohana hears the door to her office open and looks up to see the blond hair man. She smiles at him as she stands up, "I was wondering when you would show up Naru-chan."

"sorry but we had to take the long way since Strawberry-Chan rush in not thinking," Naruto says hugging his mother. "any way his girlfriend is out cold in your room since I thought it would be the safe place to hide her."

Unohana leans up a little to kiss him on the cheek, "that's fine I will send the 3rd seat to check up on her."

"That's Isane-Oneechan. You're next Lieutenant if Baa-Chan ever takes the Captain test," Naruto says as they sit down in case some one walks in to make it look like a meeting, "but we both know she will never do that."

"Yes we do and very good on remembering who Isane-san was," Unohana says with a soft smile. "any way did you enjoy you trip?"

"yes I was able to meet up with Yoruichi and the old man. Thou they did have to black mail me to get me to join Strawberry-Chan. Other then that I enjoyed it," Naruto says with a large smile.

"good Tsunade is working in ER 4 right now go give her a hand. I will go take care of our guess," Unohana tells him as they both stands up. "oh your room is still empty if you need a place to stay."

"us it for it for Orihime-san," Naruto tells her knowing his room only a few people could get into. "I will stay as a kid until need be. But I will stop by Baa-Chan first."

"still having the Nightmare then," Unohana asks.

"yes," is all Naruto say before leaving.

Unohana sighs before going to check on their guess. On her way she stops at the head desk use to check none emergency in. "Isane-san can you come with me?"

Isane looks up from her look. Her silver hair hang to the side in to long braid. The rest of her hair was in a mess. She had two long red tube earrings, one hanging from each ear. Standing up she stood over Unohana by a good foot, "hai Unohana-Sama."

"good please this way," Unohana tells her before leading her back to the Officer Quarters. Once there Unohana heads strait for her room. Opening the door she find Orihime still sound asleep on her bed.

"Isane-san I need you to take care of our guess here. No one is to know about her other then Tsunade-san and me," Unohana tells her with her scary smile. Moving over to her bed Unohana runs a few scans on Orihime to see if anything was wrong or just knock out. Seeing nothing wrong Unohana places her hand on the girls forehead. After a minute Orihime eyes start to flutter open. Looking around she sees two woman near her.

"I am glad you are awake Orihime-san," Unohana says first bring the girls eyes back onto her.

"this is a nice room for a prison," Orihime says making Isane face plant to the floor. Unohana smiles at this.

"this is my room. I am Unohana Restu Namikaze. This here is Isane Kotetsu. She will be keeping an eye on you," Unohana tells her with one of her scary smiles making sure she under stands. Orihime sweat drops at this as she nods her head dumbly. Her face changes after a minute as she hits her fist into her open palm of her left

"do you know a Naruto Restu Namikaze," Orihime asks.

"yes he is my son," Unohana says before leaving.

Orihime looks at Isane with her jaw on the floor making Isane giggle a little. Slowly coming back to her senses she lets out a loud yell. Once she calm down Isane smiles shyly at her, "is there anything I could get you to eat Orihime-san?"

"no I'm good," Orihime says before her stomach lets out a loud growl.

"this way Orihime-san lets get you something to wear as will to keep you from standing out. As they walk down the hallway another way. He has two Zanpakuto hanging from his hip. The man stops in front of a door with a paper seal on it. Orihime stops to watch him wondering why he did not say any thing to her. Biting his thumb the man runs his thumb down the seal leaving a small trail of blood behind. Turning he walks pass Orihime and Isane again nodding as Isane before leaving. Orhime then notes that he was just a little bit taller then Isane.

"Isane-san who was that," Orihime ask wondering what happen.

"that was Naruto. I wonder why he removes the safety seal on his room," Isane mumbles the last part.

"that can't be Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is only five years old. He looks twenty," Orihime says as she starts to go into on of her rants, how that person could have been an alien robot using a hologram to hide it's self as an older Naruto. Isane was tempted to tell Orihime that Naruto hides himself as a five year old or some young age child because great things come in small packages. There was another reason but she would not tell any one unless Naruto told them first even on pain of death. Everyone who knew him will, would die first before telling any one about him. she remember the 12th squad Captain trying to find a file on Naruto since his name came up on two different Captains files. He even tried using truth potion on her since he figure she would be the eases to break. Isane almost bite her tongue off if Unohana had not shown up with Head Captain Yamamoto and Tsunade. She later found out he in up in a coma for six months thanks to Tsunade and Unohana. After that, no one ask about him again. Thou it did seem Aizen snoop around trying to get a little information on him but always stop when told to.

-with Naruto-

Naruto made his way down the streets heading to a tall white tower. On his way he stops off at Squad 2 training ground. Sitting in a tree he watch's as the squad not out searching for him and the rest of the Teens train under the watchful eyes of their Captain. Soifon kept yelling at her men to do the drill faster or do it better. Naruto shock his head seeing this division was post to be the best at stealth but here he was sitting in the middle of an army of assassins in a tree. Naruto look closely at Soifon one last time, before leaving. Making his way to the tower Naruto feels a large amount of Spiritual pressure aim at him. Standing there Naruto starts to grin like a fox.

"Come out who ever you are," Naruto calls out to the person hiding. Leaping down behind him stood Soi Fon.

"so what can I do for you," Naruto ask as he turn to face her. Soifon glares up at him. Standing at 4'11", she was the second shortest Captain to date. Her black hair hangs in two tails behind her.

"I want to know why you weir spying on me," Soi Fon demands. Naruto senses thirty more men and women land down near him making sure he could not get away. Naruto just give Soifon his fox like grin.

"I just wanted to see the best squad out there next to Squad four," Naruto tells her as his left hand sits on the hilt of his katana in the green sheath with what dark lines that made it look like it had leaves covering it. The other one is sky blue with a silver dragon flying on it. Naruto knew blades would be drawn no matter what he said. Soifon did not say anything as she works his words over trying to find the lie in it.

"What squad are you in," she ask knowing this was the only way to catch him.

"Squad Four," Naruto lies since he made sure he could not be tied down to a squad since he did not want to get his Kaa-Chan, Baa-Chan or other family members and Squad mates in trouble if pulled a prank. Nevertheless, most who knew him knew if he was to be place in a squad he would fight tooth and nail to be in Squad 4.

Soifon picks up the lie and place her hand on the hilt of her sword, "so your one of the Ryoka. A shame you stop to watch, you may have gotten away with it to if it was not for you middling kids."

"Um Captain I think you have been watching "Scooby Doo, Where Are You," a little too much," a man said behind her.

"shut up," Soifon say at the man keeping her eyes on Naruto who just kept smiling.

"so do you have anything else to say before I leave or can I go," Naruto asks grinning even more.

"your not going any where," Soifon says as he bring her sword all the way out making everyone shift.

"Soifon, Soifon, or should I say Shaolin Fon, when will you learn. You may be head of the stealth and assassin Squad, but you're no where near the level of someone who ran a village that train in the art of stealth and assassin since the age of five," Naruto says as he draws the blade sheath in the leaf cover sheath. The blade it self was a dark green with an etching of a leaf on it. "so lets take this some where else then."

Naruto vanish in a Shunpo. Soifon follows him leaving behind her men who lose them. Both reappear in an open field with a forest surrounding it. Naruto just smiles at Soifon, "I am surprise you weir able to keep up and follow me. Not many can keep up with me."

Soifon draws her full blade before charging in. Naruto block three strikes before Soifon vanishes. Stick the flat of his blade along his back Naruto stop Soifon from stabbing him in the back. Naruto vanish before reappearing a few feet away.

"Soifon if you wish to kill me you will need to stop acting the way you are," Naruto says as he places his left hand at the tip of his blade.

"the way I act has nothing with you dying," Soifon Screams as she charges at Naruto again. Naruto blocks the attach locking both in a duel for control.

"but it does you remind me of person that I know," Naruto says with a fox like grin. "in fact I could say you are his clone only female by the way you act. Thinking you are better just because you're a Captain or some other stupid reason."

Both jump back, Soifon lowers her blade a little wanting to hear a little more before she killed him. Seeing this Naruto continues, "he let anger rule his life. All he wanted was power and in the end, it was that power that killed him. He left his home and turn on his own friends just so he could have power. However, after he reach his goal he did not return instead he kept on going only wanting to kill those who had done wrong to him and his family. When in fact it was, his own families doing that led to them being killed. He had so many people wanting to help him and care for him. In fact, a few even loved him. Sadly, no matter what happen he would not listen to reason. He never found peace because of this."

"I do not sound like this person at all," Soifon says with a smirk before charging again. Naruto blocks her attack again, "but you do. You want to kill Yoruichi-Chan because she left you behind. I can see it in your eyes. If you kill her, you will hurt many other people. And those people will come after you. In the end, everyone will get hurt."

Soifon looks at him before vanishing once again and reappearing behind him with her sword neck to his throat, "you should not have let your guard down."

"who said I did," Naruto replies as he vanishes then reappears a few feet way looking as Soifon. "now since we are done with the warm up lets play. Hide Roku Kage (six shadows)."

Naruto's sword starts glowing. The glow starts to take over Naruto. Once the glow vanish Naruto is standing in an orange pants and orange jacket with black sleeves. He has a red cloak with black flames running along the bottom. On his right leg above his knee was a small tool pouch to hold his gear. On his back was his other Zanpakuto. His left arm had a beaded necklace wrap around it. Hanging around his neck was a black headband with what look like a leaf etch into the metal plate on it.

Soifon starts to look him over. She could not feel any power boost that Bankai give so she could not figure out why his clothing changes.

"Roku Kage is a special Zanpakuto. It does not have a real Shikai. In fact, it goes strait to Bankai. However, it is Bankai has two levels. This level lets me tap into my Chakra that was sealed away when I came here, and all but a few of my powers I had. I usually have Roku Kage release at all times and keep it hidden on me. However, coming here made me want to change that. I am no longer Kaa-Chan or Baa-Chan little boy. I am now the Yellow Flash," Naruto says before vanishing in a flash of yellow. Soifon leans back out of years of training. In Naruto, hand is a Kunai that is aim at her neck. Soifon eyes grow big at the speed Naruto was able to travel at. "I will be fare and only use that move one more time. Moreover, I will not go Bankai for you. Even then I do not think you can win with out going Bankai yourself."

Soifon scowls at him making it sound like she was a child. Screaming Soifon charges in with blind rage not knowing this was what Naruto wanted her to do. Naruto swing his arm up as to cut Soifon right arm off. Soifon no think anything of it keep charging only to yell out in pain. Looking down to where her right arm should be is a bloody stump. Throwing her left hand over trying to stop the bleeding Soifon looks back to see her arm lying in a pool of blood on the grass, that now had turn red.

"I am sorry but I must get going," Naruto says as he walks pass her. Stopping Naruto reaches down and picks up her arm. Walking back over he stops behind her. "if you want I can reattach your arm. But it will not be healed to the point of using it in a real fight."

"why are you doing this," Soifon asks before groaning in pain.

"Because I do not want to see you go down the same path my friend did. Now move your left hand so I can put this arm back, or do you want your right arm on your left hand. It would make it very useful to get the hard to reach place on your back," Naruto says lightly as he moves Soifon hand. Placing the arm on Naruto makes sure it is line up. Running his finger down the cut Soifon watches as he reattaches her arm. Taking a clean cloth Naruto wipes away the blood showing only a small scar.

"There that should hold till you get to Squad Four," Naruto says as he stands up. "Oh do not try following me because if you do I will not hold back next time. And you better not if we ever cross paths."

Soifon stands up and turns to see Naruto vanish once more. Walking slowing over to her sword Soifon picks it up before vanishing. Soifon appears outside of the hospitable that was built with in Squad four compounds. It took up half the compound, standing at thirty stories high it was the highest Squad building around. if one weir to stand on top you could see all the way to Squad 12.

Walking in she fines Captain Unohana standing talking to a nurse about a missing personal. No body was found would lead them to believe kidnap. Unohana bows to the person she is talking to before turning to Soifon.

"Captain Soifon," Unohana says with a smile. "what can I do for you."

"I need my arm heal," Soifon says spiting.

Unohana takes a closer looks before smiling, "if you will go to my office I will help. I need to help Tsunade-san first."

"I need it healed now," Soifon yells.

"Captain Soifon you arm can heal on it's own for two weeks or I can taker care of it in an hour," Unohana tells her knowing Naruto probably place a delay healing spell in the arm to finish healing it.

"fine," Soifon Says sitting down in the waiting room. Still seething that she was not being help first she did not notes Orihime walk by her. Orihime for her part was now dress like everyone else who was not a Captain or a nurse. Following Isane she look around in awe. Unohana hands a file to a nurse before turning to the two.

"ah Orihime-san. I'm hope you are feeling better," Unohana says with her scary smile.

"yes thank you," Orihime says with a shaky smile. "um Restu-san is there any reason."

Isane slaps her hands over Orihime mouth before dragging her away. She laughs nervously at the looks she was getting. Orhime for her part was flaying her arms around. Isane would have kept backing up if she not ran into another person. Looking up she shivers seeing the Captain of Squad 12 standing there.

"now Isane if I did not know better it looks like you are trying to hide that person there," he says pointing at Orihime. "if she is an enemy she needs to be taken in."

Isane gulps hoping to all hope that Unohana would show up. only something better happen.

-empty field some where—

In an empty, field a large ripple forms in the air. Slowly the rip starts to grow bigger forming a large hole in the air. A large red fox leaps out landing on the ground. Standing as tall as a large warhorse the fox turns its head looking around. its red orange fur move in the breeze. Be hind it nine tails wag in the air before standing strait up. turning its head it seem to be wearing a white mask of sorts on hits face. Looking it notes another rip forming. Waiting for it to form the fox vanish leave the next person or animal to enter the area alone.

A humanoid step out of the rip. Stepping softly on the ground it looks around. cover in white armor it has the form of female. On both her shoulders seem to be fins point to her head. her left hand was claw like, the point looking like shark teeth. Her right arm look like it had a large shirk like tooth for a blade. A white mask like the fox covered her mouth only it had a mouth (strait lines like jaws from James Bond teach). Her green eyes show brightly. The mask shows little for any nose, giving a wide opening for her eyes showing bronze skin. Going around to the back of her head it race down her back into a long tail with a fin on it. On both legs weir three gill like slits. Her silver hair cover the top part of he mask. She was a Hollow and the close to becoming a Vasto Lorde. She had ran across the only know Vasto Lorde alive, she had plans to devourer her to grow into the next Vasto Lorde, only problem was the bloody fox seem to be able stay 200 hundred steps ahead of her. Looking around the Hollow notes the fox laying down at the feet of a person standing in the shadows of a tree hiding his face.

"greetings Hollow," came the voice of a five year old.

The hollow does not move keeping her eyes on the person as the person step into the light. Her eyes grow wide wondering why a Vasto Lorde would rest at the feet of human child. The Hollow gets ready to kill the child and the fox to become a Vasto Lorde.

"I should warn you Hollow-Chan. Kyuubi-Chan will not let any harm come to me. So why not lower your arm and let us talk," the boy says keeping his cool.

"talk then," the Hollow states dryly as she lowers her arm.

"not talkative are we. Any way I'm Naruto this here is Kyuubi-Chan," Naruto say petting the fox who gives him a lick on the face making him giggle. The hollow takes a step back. in all her years she never seen anyone like him. turning she made to leave no longer caring to become a Vasto Lorde. "I did not get your name Hollow-Chan. I also have an offer for you."

"Tia Harribel," the hollow says turning back to face Naruto.

"Tia I like that name," Naruto says with a smile. "Now the offer. Kyuubi-Chan here is going to be staying with me since a war is coming. I am in need of a voice if you will and swords to make sure other Hollows do not try to become Vasto Lorde. I had to deal with eight not counting Kyuubi-Chan."

"what is your offer," Tia says dryly make it sound like she had no emotions.

"be my voice and sword, and soon to be my eyes and ears. If you agree I will help you become a Vasto Lorde. If you become my eyes and ears you will become an Arrancar."

"why should I?"

"a, I can see it in your eyes, you will not hurt children. B, all Hollows want to become Vasto Lorde. C, I would like to see what you would look like if you weir human. And D, you look cute like that now. I bet as a Vasto Lorde you will be come beautiful and as an Arrancar drop dead gorgeous or as the crazy shop keeper would say hot as heck or sexy as heck."

"pig," Tia tells him.

"hey I'm not a pig. If any think I would ether be a fox or a dragon," Naruto says as smoke covers him. when the smoke vanish he is standing in his true form. Kneeling down Naruto pets the Kyuubi rubbing her ears. Looking up Naruto smiles up at Tia Harribel. "So do you agree? Or am I going to need to kill you."

Harribel knew Naruto and the Kyuubi could both kill her if they want to as soon as she enters the area, even now they weir letting her live. Giving Naruto a sharp nod Naruto smiles even more before pulling out a kunai. Holding his left arm out, Naruto cuts one of the Kyuubi's tails making her bite down on his arm. Grabbing it with his right hand, he throws it to Tia. Tia grabs it with her left hand before opening her mouth. Most think when a Hollow eats another Hollow they eat it like any other wild animal does. Most do but many of the upper class Hollows like Tia just need to open their mouth and breath in to take in the energy. As soon as the tail vanish Tia is cover in a bright yellow light of Immense Spiritual Power. soon the light turns to a sea green color before spiking to a new height.

Tia for herself was in pain. She never knew change would hurt so much. She felt her fin on her shoulders start to with draw into her armor. Next was her right arm. The sword also vanish into her arm leave another claw like hand. Next on both arms fin like blades start to form half way between the elbow and the rest. Her gill like marks on her legs heal over. Leaving them white legs. They move to the pace behind her ears if she had any. her mask change as will. Her chin lost the point it first had. Next her teeth on the mask gain points giving her more of a shark like feel. Her chess plat also change giving her more of a female form, filling out more. Her tail remain the same other then its grew a little long almost now dragging on the ground when she stood strait up.

Naruto watches and waiting to see what would happen. He also knew time was running out. Every Captain would be running this way. And if any of them saw this he would be killed and his family would lose all the honor they had gain. As the Light dies down Naruto almost goes flying back from a nose bleed. Yep she was going to a be one heck of a bomb shell as an Arrancar. With a large blush on his face, he could hear the Kyuubi yipping at him. glaring at her Naruto turns back to Tia.

Tia looks at him before dropping to one knee place her left arm on her left leg, her right arm out on the ground with her hand in a fest. She bow her head in respect making Naruto blush even more. Naruto does the one thing Tia did not expect him to do, he grabs her left hand pulling her to her feet. Still looking up at him Tia would blush if she could.

"Naruto-Sama," Harribel says with a stutter, making Naruto back up seeing a double image, standing right next to Tia was his first wife. Shacking his head he place that in the back of his mind to work on later.

"Tia-Chan I need you to leave now. Return to Hueco Mundo. I will contact you with in two weeks. If any Shinigami show up, report to me at once. I am going to implant what you need to know to contact me and how I will contact you," Naruto tells her as he place his hand on her forehead making blush even more if she could. Not she would say it, even under death, she found Naruto to be every handsome in his own way. The whisker marks gave him a ferial look, and with his power she knew at once he was the Alpha male or fox if you ask the Kyuubi. Tia closes her eyes as Naruto force the information into her mind. Once she had learned it Naruto turns her around whispering in her ear. "go now or their will be trouble for the both of us."

Tia nods her head before leaving the same way the Kyuubi came. Naruto look to see the Kyuubi as re grown the tail he cut off. Walking over to her Naruto changes back into his five-year-old form. Climbing onto her back Naruto grabs onto the fur and skin of the Kyuubi's neck. Looking back at him The Kyuubi leaps away after getting a nod.


	4. No holding back

It was the second night; many had not slept in the past few nights. With the enemy running around everyone but, squad four was on high alert. Naruto for his part was having fun. He already pulls a few pranks. Watch Ichigo beat up a Vise-Captain then take on the most blood thirsty Captain ending in a draw.

Now he was keeping eye on the last of the teens who was not being watch be someone more powerful them himself. Right now, he was trying to sneak through the streets. Ishida was able to stay hidden pretty will other then a few fights. Most he was able to finish quickly and with out any problems. Now he was going to run into a problem. The Captain of the 12 squad was following him. Naruto stood next to the Kyuubi; he had not sealed her back into her sword form. He wanted her close in case anything happen.

Ishida step out from behind an archway when he notes two people standing in front of him. Uryu eyes shift over them taking the way they are standing in. After a short talk, Uryu attacks. Firing one arrow at the Captain vanishing he fires another one.

"Mmm not bad but you need to be faster then that," Mayuri says with a large grin. "Shame I have to kill you."

Soon Uryu was firing arrows trying to keep Mayuri back. Only problem was Mayuri vise-Captain jump up grabbing him as her captain cut them both. Falling to the ground Uryu growls as he watches the girl is beaten for not holding onto him. Naruto for his part had to be held back by the Kyuubi. Another chat began with Mayuri stabbing Uryu in the arm trying to get him scream and telling him about the poison in the blade making it impossible for him to move but still feel pain. He then went on to brag about all he did in the name of science. Naruto knew it was getting close for him to step in. Standing up Naruto throws a kunai with a paper bomb down in-between Uryu and the mad captain.

The explosion stops Mayuri making him wonder if Uryu had done that. Uryu for his part was thankful it gave him time to stand. Reaching for his glove Uryu got ready to break a promise he made and his glove when a hand shoots out. Naruto once again in his true form grabs Uryu's hand stopping him.

"Your Jiji would not approve of this Uryu now leave before you get caught in the cross fire," Naruto tells him keeping his eyes on the dust cloud of smoke. Soon the cloud blows away leave an angry Mayuri with a glare that scream bloody murder. Uryu for his part knew who ever this man was he was not enemy. The only problem he could barley feel any Reiatsu coming from the person. Uryu moves to stand in front of him only to go flying back wards thanks to an elbow strike by Naruto.

"I told you to get out of here Uryu. Now leave, next time I will drop kick you," Naruto says turning to look at him. Once they make eye contact, Naruto floods the area with his Reiatsu forcing Uryu to take a step back just to remain standing. Turning to look back at Mayuri, Naruto gives him a fox like grin. Uryu now under stands he under estimate the man in front of him. Turning Uryu runs away for one of the first times in his life.

Naruto sanding in his Shinigami uniform looks at Mayuri. Seeing the captain cloak makes him grin even more.

"First Soi Fon and now Mayuri, this must be my lucky week. I get to take down the two of the six Captains I want to take down the most. Soi Fon for her anger, and you for hurting my family," Naruto says as he draws a three prong Kunai with a seal wrap around the hilt. "I told Soi Fon I will only use this two time but for you. 'His voice darkens to the point any rational man would ether run; lose all control of his bowls movement or both.' I will not hold back with it."

"Ku, ku, ku do you can think you can beat me boy," Mayuri says with a grin, showing he was not sane one bit. "I am a Capt.…in."

Naruto vanish coming in low with a cut to the chess. Mayuri jumps back getting a small cut along his chess making him wonder whom this person was. Charging back in Mayuri hopes to get a hit so he could disarm Naruto and study him. Only Naruto did not plan to let that happen. Ducking under another cut Naruto comes back up with a knee in Mayuri in the Cecum, right above the right side of the hipbone, making him double over in pain. Shifting his weight to the leg he just uses, Naruto slams his other knee into Mayuri's face.

Leaping back Naruto takes a deep breath as he runs through hand seals. Holding the last one, tiger, in front of his mouth Naruto release a large Fire Ball at Mayuri. Mayuri jumps to the side only, to be force to block another attack this time from another Katana. Naruto now holding his Katana in his left hand shifts his weight cutting Mayuri chess with the Kunai. Mayuri counters by pulling a kusarigama out of his ear and throws it at Naruto.

Ducking under it Naruto swings his body under the rope before charging again. Throwing the Kunai Mayuri sides step the Kunai only for Naruto to vanish in a yellow flash. A deep cut along his right arm emerges as does Naruto, behind him, who tries to run Mayuri through with his sword. Mayuri vanish before reappearing a good thirty feet away. "I was going to let you live but now I am going to kill you. Ban Kia, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō."

The Baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. Naruto looks up at it in wonder, wondering if he should let her have some fun.

"Ban Kia already your no fun. Nevertheless, if you wish to play that way then I will join in. But I think I will let my third blade have the honors," Naruto says with a sharp whistle at the end. The Kyuubi leaps down next to him. Naruto rest his hand on her head before speaking again, "BAN KIA, Kitsune no Subete no Kyū-bi no Joō o hakai Suru"

The Kyuubi glows red as it grows in size to three hundred feet tall. Mayuri looks up and grins until the Kyuubi lets out a roar, thus becomes one of the many who has a sudden vales movement. Not very pretty if you where trying to sway the girl of your dreams. Naruto for his part just stood below the Kyuubi looking at Mayuri Ban Kia.

"Kyuubi see that baby headed caterpillar. That's your new chew toy," Naruto say with a large fox grin. The Kyuubi grins before biting down on the Caterpillar destroying it in one go. Naruto vanish before slamming his fest into Mayuri chess. Moving into a grapple Naruto flips him over him so hard and fast Mayuri goes flying leaving only his arm behind. Standing up Mayuri moves to attack when another explosion goes off. As the smoke clears, once again Mayuri is standing with a large hole in his chess and gutted. Spitting up blood Mayuri slams his blade into himself before exploding into goo of some sort and running away. Naruto wills the Kyuubi back into her other form making her shrink back to the size of a horse.

Naruto looks around before spotting a woman leaning up against a broken wall. Walking over to her he smiles before making a few hand sighs. His hand starts to glow green, running it over her arm she watches as her arm starts to heal. Moving to the deep cut in her side Naruto feels the Kyuubi walk up behind him.

"You did good girl," Naruto tells them both. "You for staying still. If you had move or tried to run Kyuubi-Chan here would most likely would have killed you. And too you Kyuubi-Chan you took out the ugly baby thing."

Naruto stands up once finish and hopes onto the Kyuubi back. Giving the woman a nod, he pats the Kyuubi's side telling her get moving. The both vanish leaving the woman to wonder who he was.

Hueco Mundo

Harribel stood in front of a throne. The hollow sitting on it and demand for her to come. Harribel knew it would be best to not cause problems. If she were going to server her master, she would need not to cause any problems. The hollow sitting on the throne was old, one of the oldest hollows. Harribel remember him will, he demand all other hollows bow down to him. The hollow was in fact a human skeleton with a purple robe with black fringe. He had two gold bracelets with a matching crown. He had rest his head on his left hand that was in a fist.

"Tell me Harribel, how is it you leave for an hour and return stronger," the hollow ask. It took him a day to find her and another day for her to arrive. When she had return to Hueco Mundo, everyone felt her new strength. Many plan to kill her to gain it themselves. However, this hollow knew better, he was going to make her serve him.

"I wounded the Great Kyuubi," Tia tells him with no emotion like before.

"So the Kyuubi is still alive," the Hollow demands

"Yes Baraggan. Shinigami felt our battle forcing me to retreat. As what happen to the Great Kyuubi I am unsure of," Tia tells him. She would not tell him that the Great Kyuubi server her master as will or who her master was.

"Good with the Kyuubi wounded we will be able to take it down when she reappears," Baraggan says with a grin if he could do anything else other then grin.

Tia just stood where she was at waiting for Baraggan to tell her he was ether going to kill her, join him or leave. She was hoping for to leave, but at last, it was not meant to be.

"Ggio show Harribel to her area. She shall be joining are ranks," Baraggan shouts in joy.

Tia frowns at this, being suck here would not help her or her master. Nevertheless, she knew if she tries any thing her master would not come to help her, or make it in time. Baraggan look her over one last time before telling her to leave. He began to plot on how he could use her to gain the Kyuubi for himself then kill her to make sure no one challenge his rule. Oh yes how he would rule everyone and every world.

Harribel for her part knew she would need to contact Naruto. But he would still be in the Soul Society. She wonders if she should try to enter to find him.

'_No I must not show my master I am weak. If he finds me weak then he will kill me to keep his secret safe_,' Tia thought looking out the window of her room, cell, since it had a wood bed rip sheets and that was it. Tia guesses it was use for more Humanoid Hollows to sleep in or Baraggan officers. The moon remains in the sky never moving. That is what every one thought, when in fact there were two moons. One of the moons is from the world of the living and the other from the Soul Society. The world of the living gave of a white glow. This one gave of a bluish glow telling Tia it was nighttime still. She never under stood time here, for the only way was to look to see what color of the moon glow was. Every time she went to the Human world, she could tell. In fact, if she could she would remain there.

Tia knew how Naruto would contact her soon. With this in mind, she lays down hoping to get some sleep.

Mindscape

Harribel finds herself in a vast ocean of sand. Walking she comes up to a large body of water, at once she knows this is the ocean. Looking around she spots a nine figures standing on the water in front of her. Eight of them all have a white hood with the kanji of one through eight on the back. The ninth figure stood in a sea blue kimono with a darker blue waves on it. The person in fact is a female stood with midnight black hair reaching pass her knees. Pale skin help bring out her teal eyes.

"It seems we now have another to welcome," the first of the hood figures say with a sneer.

"Hush now. You lost one too many times to say any thing," the figure with Kanji for six speaks up. "Look closely she is already at the level of you Big brother."

Kanji with eight nods his head but remains silences.

"Shale we test her," the first female voice ask, coming from the hood with Kanji for two on it.

"No she already eaten some of the Kyu-bi, even if we went all out we would lose," the man with eight on his back speaks. "No we teacher, show her the way and keep her safe."

"Then I'm out," the first one says vanishing in a cloud of sand. The others do not move.

"We will speak again Tia Harribel, but now its time for us to leave you," the Female one speaks up with a bow before the rest leave different ways. Tia turns to look at the woman standing on the water.

"Hello my dear. I am …," the woman says. Tia looks at her in wonder why she could not hear her name. "So you can not hear my name yet. You will in time."

"…," Tia does not say any thing just remains looking at her crossing her arms under her breast.

"You did not think your master would not send you into the lions den with out as he would put it an ace up his sleeve," the nameless woman tells her.

"… 'So my master does not wish for harm to come to me,' Tia says to her self.

The woman walks over to Tia. Placing her hand on Tia cheek almost like a mother would, "you may not hear my name now dear. But one day soon you shale. Until then if you wish to talk to any one, you may find me here."

"Where is here," Tia asks for the first time.

"Your soul. Now wake up it seems you work to do," the woman says before giving Tia an open palm-strike, right bellow the rib cage.

Next day Seireitei

Ichigo sits up suddenly before grabbing his side in pain. He notes his entire upper body was cover in bandages.

"Good you awake," Yoruichi voice said floating over the small cave.

Ichigo turns to look at her, "what happen."

"Will Strawberry-Chan you got into a fight with the Caption of the 10 strongest divisions," a male voice tells him making Ichigo turn to the side to see a man who looks like an older Naruto resting on a large stuff fox. Ichigo wonder who the man was and where the stuff fox came from.

"Who the heck are you," Ichigo asks.

"Really Strawberry-Chan you can't remember me," Naruto ask with fake tears.

Ichigo for his part sweat drops when he realizes who it was, "wait your post to be only 5 or so."

"Yea and Yoruichi is post to be a cat," Naruto tells him with a fox like smirk.

"Where's is Orihime I remember her being with you," Ichigo says looking around hoping to find her.

"Safe. I left her with Kaa-Chan and Baa-Chan. No one would dare get close to her right now with out pissing those two off," Naruto tells him with his eyes close.

"Your mother and grandmother. How are they going to keep her safe," Ichigo asks.

"Because they are the Captain and Vise-captain of squad four," Yoruichi tells him sitting down in dark skintight pants and an orange sweater. She had her legs cross looking at him.

"What," Ichigo yells out looking back at Naruto. Naruto cracks an eye open his blue eye looks at Ichigo.

"Come on we got five to eight more days until Rakia execution. And we are going to need all the time we got to get you ready," Yoruichi tells him as she stands up.

-With Naruto-

Naruto made his way down an empty walkway walking down the walkway; he feels a Vice-Captain level shinigami making her way to him. Jumping up onto the building he watches her turn around looking up at the wall behind her. Looking up she lets out a loud scream. Naruto pushes his chakra and Reiryoku to see what was going on. The girl was looking up at a sword stuck in the wall mouthing Aizen repeatedly. Getting up Naruto leaps down behind the girl. Walking past her the Kyuubi leaps down next to him making the girl scream again seeing the hollow. Naruto walks up to the wall. Placing his hand on it he starts to grin.

"Kyuubi wait here for the body to be removed. I want to know what is going on," Naruto tells the Kyuubi. Turning Naruto looks at the girl, who now has her sword out and pointing at him.

"I would lower that if I weir you. I will not hurt you. But she will," Naruto says pointing to Kyuubi behind him. "Now tell me what you see up on the wall."

"You're a drifter. Why should I," Naruto could feel her sword shacking.

"Because all I feel is a sword that I wish to be destroyed before it brings more pain to others I care about," Naruto tells her making her take a step back and lower her sword.

Before she could say any thing two other captains and three Vice-captains show up. Gin starts to grin seeing Naruto and waves to him, while Tsunade keeps a strait face. Gin Vice-captain looks worried. The last captain being the youngest and the shortest with ice white hair. His cold blue eyes gave nothing away as he stares at Naruto. His Lieutenant stood be hind him. Her red hair reach pass her neck she has on a change necklace that vanish into her uniform. Around her neck was a pink sash. Both stood ready to attack.

"Now this is something to see," Gin says with his fox like grin.

"Yes indeed Gin," Naruto says to him walking pass the girl to face the captains.

"Who the heck are you," the short Captain snaps.

Naruto turns to look at him and whistles, making Kyuubi walk over to him, "the only person to control the Vasto Lordes."

Tsunade eyes get big make her relies that Naruto is letting another one run around. She just now prayed that he knew what he was doing.

"Then your inline with the Hollows," the Captain asks.

"Oh heavens no. It's more like they are inline with me. Kyuubi here is my friend and the other one I only just met but I feel like I can trust," Naruto tells them giving. "Beside why is a middle school student doing here as a Captain. I thought you kid went on field trips to the Human world."

Said Captain starts to form a tick mark over his eye, "so you must be one of the drifters here."

"Me a drifter that's new one. But no I am no drifter, in fact I have my own room in a barracks only problem is you do not know what one," Naruto said as he jumps back from the Captain attack. Naruto for his part was have the time of his life. He just kept taunting the captain with close one, keep at you will get me some day, oh so close, or my favorite, miss me, miss me now you got to kiss the Kyuubi. He kelp leading him away from everyone else other then his Vice-Captain and the girl that he spotted and was screaming.

Falling back wards Naruto smirks as he stand up side down on one of the walkways. Both the short Captain and his Vise Captain stop looking around for him. Pulling out his second Sword Naruto.

"**Keisen **Ryū no Megami**(rule dragon goddess)**," Naruto yells out before cutting into the walkway. The captain and the Vice-captain jump back as the walk way falls away from them. Landing a few feet back, Naruto flips back over landing on his feet smirking. The captain was first to notes something wrong with the air around Naruto. Looking closely he notes a dragon made of wind around Naruto and his sword. His sword change greatly. The blade now 19 ½ inches long meet the handle with no hand guard. In the blade were three cut outs. Thanks to the way it was made it could be use with one hand and still get powerful blows off with easy

"So can I know the names of those who I will defeat here or do I get to make up nicknames for you," Naruto asks.

"I am Tōshirō Hitsugaya," Toshiro tells him as his vice captain stands a few feet behind him. Soon the other girl shows up and gets into her stance before speak, "vice –captain Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Two vice-captains and a Captain. Now I should warn you if you can use Ban Kia I would release it now. Ryu no Megami is able to cut through almost anything," Naruto tells him as he falls into his stance. His left foot facing towards them, squatting lightly puts most of his weight on his right leg. Naruto places his left arm out in front palm open and up. Raising his right arm he holds his sword over his head pointed at the ground. Many have a hard time under standing this stance since it left Naruto wide open. Only for Naruto he knew this stance was a strong will balance stance.

Toshiro came in first with an overhead strike shifting into a strait thrust. Naruto parries before countering with a side swing. Rangiku jumps in blocking it. Naruto leaps back landing near the edge of the walkway. Ducking under Rangiku follow up Naruto delivers a punch to her solar pretext. Landing on his hand Naruto mule kicks her back to her captain.

"Come Captain short pants. Show me the ice dragon and I will show you my wind dragon, or are you afraid to face it," Naruto taunts wanting to face the Captain at full strength or not at all. Toshiro does not fall for the taunt but glares at him. Feels the Kyuubi land next to him pulling on his sleeve. Naruto then feels two large spiritual energy moving at him. Sheaving his sword Naruto kneels down waiting for the two to show up. Two more Captains land in the area. One looking at him passively the other had a frown on her face.

Head Captain Yamamoto walks pass Captain Toshiro who has not lowered his blade.

"I see you know when to stop," He says making Rangiku shiver from the sound of his voice.

"Hello gramps," Naruto says looking up at him as he stands back up. The Kyuubi walks pass them over to Unohana sniffing her a few times before licking her hand. Naruto whistles sharply calling her back over.

"I hope you will come peacefully. A fight here would destroy much from our battle," Yamamoto tells him.

"You know gramps you just want me so you can get close the others. But no can do, you seeing I promise the shop keeper and Yoruichi-Chan I would help and keep an eye on the brats. So how about you let me go and I will make sure no one else gets killed or. We can fight it out here. And I know the woman standing behind you will not get in this fight," Naruto says pulling out Roku Kage. "We both know I will go all out from the get go. If need be I will pull out the rest and use Ban Kia on the Kyuubi. Do you really want to fight me and the Kyuubi going all out?"

Yamamoto remains still; Naruto takes this as letting him leave. Sheaving his blades again Naruto Vanish in a flash of Yellow with the Kyuubi. Toshiro looks angry at this makes ready to leave, when Captain Yamamoto stops him, "do not worry you will meet him again. But for now we have a murder to solve."

"I already know it was him," Toshiro tells him.

"I do not believe he killed Captain Aizen. For one we would all have felt a spike in Spiritual energy, Two I know how his kind fight. With Aizen stab through with his own sword is a sign of dishonor to the winner, next they do not leave the body to display like that. He would lower and hid the body or drop it off in front of his squad building. Next from the look, Aizen only has one wound on him. He should have three all lease, across the neck, bite mark on his leg or arm, and a missing limb. He took Captain Soi Fon out by removing her arm. He did not kill Captain Aizen, or have anything to do with his death," Captain Unohana tells the short Captain. "Add to the fact the Kyuubi Spiritual energy has not grown, makes me believe some one else killed him. But the question is who?"

"The one of the other drifters then," Rangiku states and ask.

"Maybe, we have three of them already. None of them seems strong enough to do this. The strongest one so far is the Quince," Yamamoto tells her.

"Then this Yoruichi or one of the others then," Toshiro asks.

"No. Yoruichi would not do this. I have a feeling one of them is too weak. The other is doubtless in hiding with Yoruichi," Unohana says wondering what was going on.

"Still he is allies with the Hollows. He must be stop," Toshiro yells, now getting angry how no one seems to care.

"That hollow serves him. But for now I am calling an emergency captain meeting at once. Captain Unohana makes sure he shows up," Yamamoto says before leaving.

Unohana walks away trying to find her son who seem to vanish. Toshiro growls before leaving with the two vise-captains. Naruto for his part was walking into Squad fours barracks walking up to his room he opens it up seeing no one inside. Looking at the Kyuubi he pats her head.

"Stay here and protect my family. I fear something may happen to them," Naruto tells her before vanishing with a flash step. Heading outside he finds his mother standing there looking at him.

"I guess I need to go to jail," Naruto asks knowing he had broken the law.

"No head Captain wants you at the meeting. He needs to know if any of you could have taken down Aizen," Unohana tells her son as she pulls him into a hug, "why do you keep picking these fights.

"Because they are fun, and I want to test the Captains out to see were they standing," Naruto says as he returns the hug. "For the meeting what form do you want?"

"Kid since after this is over I am moving to the Real world for a break as will remember," Unohana tells him as Naruto changes into his five year old form. Unohana smiles as she picks him up. They both arrive as the last captain shows up. Soi-Fon grumbles at being late only glad not being the last. She spots the small boy in Unohana arms and wonders why he was coming to the meeting. Both walk in and take there places. Naruto hops down and walks to the end of the line next to Toshiro and looks up at him.

"Hey Aniki do you know why everyone is here. Kaa-Chan would not tell me," Naruto asks, making both Shunsui and Jushiro chuckle lightly at Naruto's act. Toshiro eye starts to twitch, "and why the hell are you here you brat? Get out your not post to be here."

Naruto keeping up his act starts crying and runs back to Unohana, "Kaa-Chan Aniki being mean to me."

Toshiro jaw hits the floor as Shunsui and Jushiro both start laughing with out any sign of stopping, "I just told him to leave."

"Now, now Naru-chan no needs to cry. He does not under stand is all," Unohana says with a smile trying to fight back her own laughter. Head Captain Yamamoto fakes a cough to cover his own snigger making everyone look at him.

"Good everyone is here we may begin. Since the Ryoka have enter we have lost Three Captain in battle one is dead. I want to know if the Ryoka could have killed Captain Aizen at all," Yamamoto says looking at Naruto. Naruto hops down again from his mother arms to face the head Captain.

"No. None of them are powerful enough to take him on. While Yoruichi-Chan could fight him and may be able to win I do not think she did it. For one she has been running around keeping on eye on the kids. Next you already have three of the Ryoka lock up. while the Quince may be able, to if what I felt from that power surge is true, but he does not have the experience or skill to take on a Captain, the others are in no way or form capable to do so. Next, the other female is the weakest and the strongest thanks to her powers. However, she been under watch, also she does not really have the will to kill. The last one is capable but in no shape to do it if I am right," Naruto says as if he was an adult shocking all but five captains. Soi-Fon looks at him closely then notes his sword sheaf.

"You're the one who cut off my arm," she yells out reaching to grab her sword. Naruto just rolls his head to look at her and frowns.

"I beat you once already do you want me to do it again. I also said next time I will not go easy on you," Naruto lets out a very adult like sigh as he rubs the back of his neck. Changing into his true form Naruto kicks the Katana the lay at his feet into his hand. Placing it next to his other one he rolls his head to look at Soi-Fon. "Now I see you still have not let go of your hate and anger like I said you should. To truly become strong you need to let it go or you will remain weak as you are now."

Captain of squad 9, the man is dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender, and has been blind since birth. Even if he could not see he was still able to tell where someone was by feeling them out. Turning to look at Naruto he speaks softly, "coming from you who only cause more pain."

"Tell me blind-Chan have I killed any one yet. Both Captains that I put down will be up on their own within two day. The only reason one of them is not dead is that he ran away. Next time we meet, I will not fall for that trick again. Sure, the surrounding area was blown up but you get that when you fight me. Heck asks any Captain that I spar with or fought me. I can do lots of damage in a short amount of time. However, this is not the now or time for this talk. Jiji-san if you want to find out what happen to your Captain look closer to home," Naruto say before walking back over behind his mother.

"Troubling in deed. With this and Central 46 moving the date forward. As of now Rukia Kuchiki will be executed in three days from now," Yamamoto says making Naruto growl loudly.

"I would like to speak with those num sculls," Naruto says to his mother who nods. Taking a quick look around Naruto vanishes with a small gust of wind blowing through the room.

That evening underground training room

Ichigo sat relaxing in a hot spring that was set up under ground. He just finishes a day of training and was cover in cuts, and bruises. Now relaxing he watches in amazement as the cuts and bruises heal from the water. Wondering what would happen if he drank it Ichigo fills his mouth with the water.

Yoruichi who unfailing timing shows up, "how's the water."

Ichigo groans something back and waves his arm. "That good then you would not mind if I join you," Yoruichi says with a smirk as she start to get undress. Ichigo for his part spits out the water in his mouth and start to stammer for words. Covering his eyes Ichigo hears a small splash then Yoruichi speaking in her cat form, "that's not so bad."

Looking up she smirks baiting him on, "what disappointed."

"I'm going to drown you," Ichigo growls out before grabbing the cat and trying to hold it under water. A few minutes later both finally relax thou Ichigo still had a blush on his face. Yoruichi had somehow got a small towel to place on top of her head.

"Hey Yoruichi-san I been thinking. You know Naruto pretty well how strong is he," Ichigo asks wondering why Hat and Clogs sent the kid along, yea he had family that was a captain but that did not help much in a fight.

"Why are you worried about him," Yoruichi asks grinning like well, like a cat.

"I'm going to kill you," Ichigo growls out at her.

"Please you are too tight. But if you must know he has taken on gods and demons. He likes to keep his past close. So only a few know about him. Blame it on the way he grew up and where he came from," Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"So he is not human then," Ichigo then asks.

"No. He is just a hybrid," Yoruichi grins at him.

"Tell me Yoruichi who is Naruto really," Ichigo demands.

"I will give you this. Before coming to the Soul Society he was leader of his village and thought as the strongest person alive since the first Sage of Six Paths.," Yoruichi tells him changing back into her human form right before Ichigo turns to look at her making him fall backwards not wanting to look starting another yelling match with him yelling at her and him teasing for another few minutes.

Ichigo sat there in a slump frowning at Yoruichi who finally put a towel around her body.

"So if he is so strong why is he not a captain," Ichigo asks.

"He does not want to put any one else to rest. He already buried both his wives all of his friends. The man he saw as a father," Yoruichi says with a sad look on her face.

"But if they died could he not just send them here," Ichigo asks trying to figure out Naruto.

"Some of them made it here. Also in the heat of battle you can lose yourself. Also half the time the souls just vanish never to return. Only know of about a hand full of people from his village and friends made it. I know for a fact he made sure his best friend pass on and made it here," Yoruichi tells him taking a thinking pose. "The pervert soul is one of the captains same with his father and grandfather figure. You met his aunt already, and new father figure. Still not sure where the Nara and both his teammates end up. Weird group to but loyal to the end."

"I take it you knew all of his friends," Ichigo asks trying not to look at her.

"Yep was at the wedding t0o. Do you know what it means to catch the flowers the wife throws over her shoulder? No one real explains it to me," Yoruichi says a grin hoping to get another rise out of him. And once again Ichigo falls for turning he shouts and turns back around trying to stop the nose bleed.

"Do not feel bad I get everyone with that. And I do know just wonder what it means when you both of them. Hmmm."

Finish yes I know it took me months to finish it and I am sorry. I just could not think of anything to use so I just finish off the hot spring seen and change it up a little.

Leave a review please


	5. Time to Raise the Stakes

Tia eyes snap open. She could sense someone entering her room. Whoever it was leaking mass amounts of killer intent at her. Waiting for the person to get closer Tia strikes quicker than the person expected. Tia lands on her feet with her claw like hands out cover in blood. Looking at would be attacker she sees it's a hammerhead hollow who does not know what he us against. Tia narrows her eyes at him remaining still waiting for the hollow to attack. At once the hollow charges only to meet one of her blade like fins on her arm cutting into the hollows mask. The hollow screams in pain and falls backwards. Looking at the hollow Tia steps over him and leaves, now knowing what she was worth here. Ten more Hollows charge at her only to be cut down as Tia makes her way through the halls. Dropping low and spinning Tia cuts down the hollows with her tail. Standing up she leaves the building after taking out two more Hollows. Once outside she sees Baraggan standing there holding his great ax.

"You think I will let you walk out of here. You server me and my men any way I see fit," Baraggan says with an evil laugh at the end. Before Baraggan could order his men to attack Tia already vanish from site using Sonido leaving only a boom behind and a cloud of sand. Baraggan lets out a growl seeing his prize had vanished from under his nose. '_No matter all I need to do is keep eating. Hmmm a few of my officers have been starting to believe they should be king._'

Tia keeps using Sonido for over an hour before stopping at a cave. Entering the cave she follows the steps down into the Forest of Menos. Exiting the tunnel she looks up at the ceiling of the cave where the large silver tree trunks go up through into the desert above. Walking through the forest Tia keeps looking around for any attacks as she travels deeper into the forest to become lost within the will the forest.

Soul Society

Naruto lands on top of stone wall looking down at a tan house with a sand and rock garden with a stone pathway leading up to it. Looking quickly to his left then right, Naruto leaps onto one of the rocks before leaping to another. After leaping to the third rock Naruto leaps back as several waves of sand try to grab him. Landing on the rock Naruto pulls out Ryū no Megami and cuts through the next wave of sand only to see a person standing on the rock he just left. The man standing on had his arms cross with a neutral looking face. His green eyes gave nothing way as the wind toss his red hair about.

"Hello Gaara," Naruto says as he keeps his blade at the ready.

"Uzumaki," Gaara replies as his sand forms up behinds him in a large cloud. Both stared at one other waiting for the other to make the first move. Naruto sheaf his blade making Gaara drop his sand. "Why are you here Uzumaki?"

"Gaara I keep telling you to call me Naruto. And I am here for your help. I need to get into central 46 but it is lock down tight. No guards on the outside ether make me uneasy," Naruto tells him as he sits down on his rock.

"It would be air tight," Gaara replies.

"When has that ever stop us? Beside you know I could break in but I do not want to hurt anyone when I do. With you we can unlock the front door then walk in," Naruto says grinning.

"It would take time," Gaara says thinking it over. Naruto plan did stop any bloodshed if someone was on the inside behind the door. "Very well let's go."

Naruto grins as both vanish, one in a swirl of leaves and the other in a swirl of sand. Just after they both leave another arrives only to find a few leaves.

"Mmmm seems I just miss the two of them. Does not mater I will be able to make them fall in the end," the lone person says before vanishing as well.

Realm of kings

"So is it true that Naruto-kun as return," a young woman asks.

"It has seemed so. This case with Rukia Kuchiki has brought him back Mai," a very old looking man says with a raspy voice that you had to strain to hear.

"I knew he would come back to see me," the woman says ignoring what the man says as she spins around in the large room making everyone sweat drop at her. "Have Yamamato or what that old captain name is, to send him here at once. I do not want to wait any longer to see my beloved. I need to start planning the wedding oh so much to do."

One of the guards who had been with the family for some time speaks up in a soft female voice, "Mai-san, Naruto-Sama is not here because of you I am afraid. He was last seen at a Captain meeting before vanishing. He most likely will not be seen until the execution date and even then we may not know where or how. After he does show he may just vanish again."

Mai rounds on the guard glaring at her with such hate filled eyes that could burn the polar caps quicker than you could blink or snap your finger, for a light to come on once you flip the breaker, "you will bring me Naruto-kun to me even if you must remove anyone standing in your way. I will not let him get away from me."

The guard looks back at the spoiled little brat that called herself a princess without blinking or backing down, "I will not face Naruto-san in combat if I could. I have seen what he can do and I do not wish to be on the other end of his blade. Beside do you think his friends or family will let him come without fighting us?"

"you were a Ninja in your pass life able to use chakra thingy, you are telling me you are unable to handle some weakling Ino," Mai shouts not knowing what she just cause. Mai before she could blink finds herself slam into a wall being held back by Ino arm against her throat. Ino leans in so Mai could hear every word clearly, "I serve you're the king not you. After him my loyalty is to my Hokage pass, present, and future. The means Naruto-san and Tsunade-san. Every ninja here is loyal it their captain then to their Kage after Naruto-san and Tsunade-San. Do you really want to risk open war against them knowing you will lose with them losing little to none at all."

Mai shakes her head quickly before pushing Ino off of her and running away crying. Ino turns to her king before bowing to him.

"I am sorry for that but she needs to understand I will not betray Naruto-san like that and she risk too much over a crush. I do not wish to see her go down the same path my friend did," Ino says without looking up knowing this could be her last few minutes of life.

"She does need to learn nothing will be serving to her on a platter just because she wants it to," the old king says with a sigh. Taking a few breaths he begins again, "you will not be Punish Ino-Chan for you only did what I would have done. While you are my youngest guard you are my best. But I must punish you in some form or another. Cannot let the other noble families get any ideas."

"I understand my king," Ino says bowing even lower before leaving knowing what her punishment would be.

The old king closes his eyes to rest knowing he needs to name someone to take his throne soon. The other nobles were already pushing for him to pick among them. But none of them seem to be able see past their own nose. He would need to find one from outside the noble families and great families.

The final hours before the execution had arrived. Across the Soul Society everyone got ready. About a dozen began to put on armor and clean their weapons knowing what could come. They all got the message and knew their mission. Two outside the wall began to put on the last of their armor before placing an old mask. Both look at one other and nod knowing what to do next before vanishing. Inside a small building three people sat waiting for the right time to move. The hour was drawing close and they all weir ready as two more join them. Another sat down on the ground to look up as the clouds blew pass chewing on some grass. He knew what was coming and did not want to do anything. But he knew what was needed of him and would do it.

"It is time."

'_Yea you ready._'

"Troublesome. Yea I am."

'_Then let's go_.'

The man vanishes into a shadow to the meeting point.

Outside central 46 two men stood looking at the lock door waiting for it to unlock. Both of them knew they weir running out of time. If they wanted to do this they would need to do it now. Looking to one other they both nod as they ready to break down the door from the outside.

Deep underground one orange hair teen continues to train to be able to fight someone at Captain Level and be able to walk away. War was coming and only a few knew of it. Squad four ready themselves for what would come. Unohana and Tsunade made last minutes touches to their mission and squad area. Once finish both made their way to the Sokyoku Hill. A large cloud of dust forms above the person in squad two area making both woman raise an eyebrow wondering who was breaking who out. Both took the long way to the hill wondering who would side with whom.

Another pair made their way through Soul Society wanting answers why everything to be going wrong to the laws. Their target was central 46 for they knew the answers lay there. Nether notes a third person following them.

"Taking too long we need to be in there now," Naruto mumbles to Gaara as he tries to find the lock with his sand. Gaara says nothing as he with draw his sand shaking his head. Naruto draws Ryū no Megami as Gaara leaps back knowing what was going to happen.

"Keisen Ryū no Megami," Naruto shouts as he cuts into the door breaking the locks on the outside and inside. As the door falls into dust from being destroyed both Naruto and Gaara walk into the dark entry way only to smell something like death great them. Gaara forms his sand into a western style sword as they both make their way deeper in hopes of finding the answers they seek. The sound of feet running across stone makes them stop and blend into the shadows as two people run pass them. Nodding they follow them in hopes of finding an answer to what was going on. Even with the two rushing and unlocking the doors quickly it was taking too long for Naruto. 46 held to many keys and answers and he wanted both. Outside he could feel someone fighting a captain knowing the war had begun. Both Naruto and Gaara knew what was needed now. Both swung their swords stopping the other two as both attacks pass them breaking through the doors until they hit a wall. Walking out of the shadows Naruto eyes glue onto the shorter of the two in front of him. It was the same one that chase him a few days ago only to be stop by Yamamoto and his mother. Both drew blades seeing them only for Naruto and Gaara walk pass them on the side they attack as if they weir part of the floor.

"So you two are the ones that broke in," the short captain shouts at them making both stop and turn to look at him. Gaara sand broke apart and began to form a cloud again. Naruto held his sword in a relax stance making the captain wonder if they both saw them as threats or just a fly that needed to be swat. The captain figure the later from the look he was getting and their relax stance.

"We are the second to get in here. My present alone should have gotten the door to open. But it seems someone got pass here and locks everything down. They do not want us getting to central 46 until after the," Naruto stops realizing what was going on. "Gaara get everyone to the hill and stop the execution at all cost I do not want anyone dead but it cannot happen. Go."

"Understand," Gaara says before vanishing into his cloud of sand. His fellow Kage and friend had just told him what need to be done and he would get it done. Naruto look at the two in front of him judging if they would be any help or hindrances. Figuring they would could help even if a little he swings the back of his sword at the doors Naruto watches as they fall down with a frown.

"It's stronger now. I hope I am wrong or this is not going to end will for anyone," Naruto says as he walks down the pathway. It took them another forty-five minutes to reach the last door

"How is this possible, what happen here," the short captain says in shock as Naruto walks into the room frowning even more seeing everyone of the 46 was dead. Walking over to one Naruto runs a finger along the blood and growls.

"Damn they been dead for over a week. Old man got a lot to answer for, not even coming here to find out what was going on," Naruto growls as he kicks a chair over in anger. Looking around he spots movement at the top of some steps leading to another part of the building.

"I thought you would be here Captain Hitsugaya."

Everyone looks to see a man that made Naruto think of Deidara if his hair was a little darker. It was even in the same style as the guy minis the weird looking pony tail Deidara had. "Deidara I did not know you made it here. I thought your soul got sealed."

"Kira what are you doing here? Did you do this," Hitsugaya shouts at the man.

"No I just got here after you. Some on the inside let me in. Must been 46," Kira says turning on the spot running down the path way he came. Both the captain and his vise captain bolt after him wanting answers as Naruto begins searching the room.

"Does not sound like him and from what I know seal souls take part of the personality of the body they are in. At lease he is not shouting art is a blast. I mean really you only need to say it once for everyone to get it. Now where the heck is that seal," Naruto say out loud to no one really other then the person hiding behind a door way. "Ah here it is. Hello site and good by blindness. Release."

The hidden person watches as Naruto is cover in a orange to red light for over three minutes before it vanish from a sudden wind blowing it way from him in a swirl. Looking around Naruto spots the shoe of the hidden person and shrugs. Looking at the last door way Naruto vanishes into the shadow seeing another person approach. Naruto watch as the soft spoken vise captain follow Gin after the girl and Gin talk for a bit. Gin then has the girl follow him into the lower levels all the way to the Seijōtōkyorin. Naruto began to wonder why Gin was leading the girl all the way to the one place no one but the 46 could enter. Naruto could only make out a little of what they were saying now needing to hide in the shadows. They enter the first one he notes someone standing in the shadows of the first tower. Said person begins to make his or her way to the entrance of the first tower making the girl spin around to face the person crying out seeing him.

"Captain Aizen," the girl cries out happy to see her beloved captain alive and not dead. Naruto right hand began to start shaking uncontrollably making his eyes widen seeing the blade in Aizen hand. Forming and half seal Naruto trade places with the girl as the blade is ram into his small intestine making him cry out. Aizen jumps back as Gin opens his eyes all the way never seeing a move like that before.

"My, my I never thought I would be able to meet you Naruto-kun. I have heard so much about you and read so much from what I could find. Your files are close and lock away in the one room I could not get into. It seem your Grandmother knows a few Kido spells that lock doors that I can't even break," Aizen says with a grin forgetting about the girl he was about to kill just a few minutes ago. Naruto glares at the man as he spits up some blood hitting Aizen in the face with it. Using his left hand Naruto tries to stop the blood flow knowing he was in bad shape. His only hope right now was for his healing factor to kick in to take care of the wound so he could fight.

"You think that is Kido," Naruto says hoping to stall for ether help or his body to heal its self. "What she has on her room is something only a person with a Chakra Zanpakuto can open. And I know you only have your one Zanpakuto. Tell me what it does because I cannot figure it out."

"Let me show you Naruto-kun," Aizen says getting ready to use his sword. "Shatter"

Naruto blinks seeing the sword still there. Only years of being on the field kept him alive as he jumps up and away from the attack. Throwing his sword Naruto pulls out his Chakra Zanpakuto as he lands panting from the pain, "I see how your blade works now. Genjutsu is all it is. But I can also tell it does more than just that. If not for my years on the battle field you would have killed me. I did not smell you move or see you move, or even hear you move meaning you can control the senses within your illusion. But I bet you can even control what I feel when I touch something."

"Very good Naruto-kun you figure it out from just seeing it and being attack. Everyone else does not know what it does," Aizen says not noticing a glint in Naruto eye. "But now you have fallen under my illusion there is no breaking out of it."

"Every illusion has a weakness Aizen. I have been in one that controls, time, and your senses. Your little Genjutsu only controls my senses to a point. What it cannot control is my instincts that have been hone on the battle field. So if I cannot use my eyes or my ears I better get rid of them," Naruto says as he suddenly cuts across both eyes and down both ears making it so he could not hear and him blind completely. "Do not speak Aizen for I cannot see or hear. While you still control my touch I can still control pain so I can still fight back. But first let me bring one last thing into play. **Ban Kai** **O-ba Roku Kage Kaji**."

Aizen watches as Naruto's chakra pores out of him in a large column of orange fire. Once it dies down Aizen sees it covers him like a cloak taking the form of an animal. To him it did not matter he was one a different level then everyone else in his mind. Once again Aizen attacks from behind hoping to catch him off guard only to find his blade block by **Ryū no Megami**.

"I told you I would find its weakness Aizen-Teme," Naruto says with a grin as he reaches out with his right hand grabbing onto Aizen wrist. "You cannot fool me now Aizen."

Aizen makes a cut at Naruto forcing him to leap back. Aizen looks at his wrist seeing it burn from where he was grabbing. Moving his hand he found only a small amount of pain. Smirking Aizen attacks again only to hit nothing but air. Aizen eyes grow big as he rolls an away when he feels something start to cut into him. Coming out of his roll Aizen sees Naruto standing there with the tip of his sword cover in blood, his blood. Growling Aizen charges in only to hit air again. Knowing what would be coming Aizen rolls again this time dodging the attack.

"How are you able to dodge my attacks," Aizen demands as he keeps his eyes lock onto Naruto bleeding ones.

"Look underneath the underneath," is all Naruto says as he vanishes again. Aizen turns only to find no one attacking him. Quickly looking around the room Aizen cannot spot Naruto anywhere. Lying next to him was a note. Picking it up Aizen reads it quickly.

'I must say you did will against my clone Aizen-Teme. But if you cannot beat my clone that is only half of my true strength then you have no chance against me. But I will give you one chance to end this. Give up now and I may not kill you for harming my family. But knowing you, you will not give up and keep going after Haku-kun. I must say I was surprise when he ended up in that girl unless he really was a girl. Any way right now I am getting the girl you just tried to kill out of here and leaving my clone to fight you. You did stab me so I will give you a point for that. But to fall for such a simple Genjutsu you are going to lose points. So as the saying goes the ball is in your court.'

Aizen crunches the note up before throwing it to the side. He was beaten by something that was beyond his own level of power. Standing up Aizen dusts himself off before nodding to Gin. His last pawn should have gotten there target if she was not killed yet. Both vanish not knowing there plan was falling to pieces around them.

With the teens plus two stood facing a small group of people all standing facing them in mask other then Gaara making the plus two both shake in fear knowing who they were. Gaara looks over the group noticing Orihime was not with them. Stepping forward Gaara glares at them, "you will hand her over to us."

"We are not going to let you killer her," Ichigo says reading his sword trying to look strong even when he felt like dirt.

"If we wanted to kill her we would have done it already. We have orders to make sure she stays alive for as long as we can keep her alive," Gaara says feeling someone coming their way. "We are running out of time lets us move."

"Why should we trust you," Ichigo demands trying to keep an eye on each of them.

"Because Naruto-kun has asks us to delay the execution as long as we could. So that mean keeping her alive," one of the masks people speak. As two of their heads turn seeing a Captain making his way towards them. Before any of them could move darkness fell upon them freezing them in place. Gaara uses his sand so over the ground trying to find the person only to feel his sand be move out of the away around his charge. Then with a blink of the eye the darkness vanish. Looking around Gaara spots Rukia and Renji both missing.

"Naruto is not going to like this," Gaara groans as Ichigo runs off hoping to find Rukia and Renji before something happen to them. Gaara and the ANBU both get ready to follow only to feel several Hollow enter through the Sekkiseki. Gaara would have let the rest of the Soul Reapers take care of them but these did not feel right. It was like they had Chakra running through them. "Seems we have some old friends coming."

Gaara vanish with the ANBU to take down the Hollows. The rest of the Teens stand still trying to figure out what was going on. Orihime was the first to run off locking onto Ichigo energy. The rest of them follow hoping to save their friends in time.

Tōsen arrives back at the execution grounds pulling in a long white cloth he had used to get his target to here. Standing off to the side was Aizen and Gin both looking at Renji and Rukia who was looking around trying to figure out how they got here? Renji was the first to see Aizen and held his blade up to defend himself and Rukia from attack if need be.

"Welcome Abarai-kun. Now put down Rukia Kuchiki and step to the side," Aizen says with his smile he would give to get under everyone guard. Renji eyes get big seeing Aizen still alive before he gets over the shock Aizen starts talking again, "put Rukia Kuchiki down and step to the side Abarai-Kun do not make me say it again."

"He heard you the first time Aizen," a young voice says from behind him. Spinning he spots Naruto standing there in his child form holding both of his Zanpakuto in hand grinning as the third one hidden on his body. Aizen eye starts to twitch seeing Naruto standing there. "Kill him Tōsen. But bring me his swords they could be of use to me."

Naruto raise an eyebrow seeing Tōsen move his blade in a semi-circle leaving a trail of after images behind it. Bring his blade back he makes a vertical cut sending thousands of blades at Naruto who vanish right before the first blade hits him leaving a log behind making Aizen and Tōsen believe they had killed him. Gin cracks open his left eye and hides, a grin seeing the log cover in blades making it hard to tell it was a log. In fact it with so many blades covering the ground and in the log you could not see any blood even if there was any.

"**BAN KIA** **O-ba Roku Kage Kaji," **Naruto shouts from atop the Soukyoku making everyone look at him once more in his true form. In his mouth was Naruto held his last Zanpakuto, he remembers of his first real mission and of the outcome of it. Aizen tries to understand why he felt no increase in Reiryoku. Gin eyes now fully open had drawn his blade before using it to get Renji to drop Rukia. Aizen notes this and moves quickly. Naruto eyes Gin for a minute before leaping back and swinging Kyuubi at Tōsen who was attacking again. Both blades crash in a shower of sparks as Naruto ducks under Aizen blade and lashes out with his left leg in hopes to kick him in the groins. Aizen spins around the attack and brings his fist down into Naruto left temple. Throwing his head back Naruto flips his body backwards kicking Tōsen under the chin making him go air born. Landing on his hands Naruto catches Gin's blade with his feet before flip over making Gin flip onto the ground hard so not to have his blade destroyed. Ducking under Aizen blade Naruto throws his two swords into the air as he moving quicker then Aizen thought was possible lands near fifty punches across the chest and abdomen. Strike fifty turn into an open palm strike dead center of Aizen chess making him slide backwards a good ten feet. Grabbing both of his blades out of the air Naruto flips him in his hand and makes an x block behind him stopping Gin strike.

"Mm attacking my back not bad Gin-kun. But if you want to even get close to hitting me you are going to need to better than that," Naruto says with a grin as he vanish in a cloud of smoke. Tōsen looks around trying to spot Naruto's. Gin stands up frowning seeing he had miss and being called Kun by Naruto. Aizen begins his plan to get the Hogyoku out of Rukia. Vanishing Aizen reappears in front of Renji and Rukia kicking Renji away and grabbing Rukia by the color around her neck and lefts her up. Pulling out a small tube from his coat Aizen drops it on the ground then runs his hand strait into Rukia as six spikes come out of the ground. Pulling his hand out Aizen grins seeing the Hogyoku in all its glory. Aizen drops Rukia as he exams the Hogyoku.

"**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**," rings out Aizen is force to leap back away from the ground as it turns into a swamp. Both Renji and Rukia find themselves in a tree thanks to a shadow clone. Looking over the swamp both see Naruto standing on an island with no room to move. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen land around the edges of the swamp seeing Naruto standing there looking very please with himself. "Ha I knew I could pull it off. Beat that Ero-Sannin. Now Aizen are you ready to give up. Because it looks like everyone is here."

Before Aizen could reply every Captain and Vise Captain lands around him and the swamp that was slowly vanishing. Aizen could not help but smirk at the site of all the captains, "did you all come her just for me."

Naruto sheaves all but Roku before he tilts his head to the side wondering why he felt chakra being use close by. Tsunade and Unohana both feel it as well before looking around in case Aizen and trick the ANBU into helping him. Seeing none they look back at Aizen waiting for him to make the next move. Both Yoruichi and her student Soi-fun had his blade trap in its sheaf and a blade to his throat. Gin had a blade at his throat and his sword hand trap by soft hand. Tōsen was having a stare down by three Vise Captains.

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors lost my beta email. And using a new email now so if he is still reading any of my stories please send me a message so I can contact you again.


End file.
